Maximum High
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Before the new saga, or should I say, before 10th Anniversary, there was high school.Life in school is not much different than KOF, but it's still fun to read.Finally its' the school cultural festival, with lots of heavy Japanese influnce in it.Episode 2
1. 1st Round

**MAXIMUM HIGH**

I do not own the characters from KOF, but I sure own this fanfic. Warning: Not all characters will make their appearence here.

**1st Round**

What a sunny day back in Southtown. It was a new day for those who would be entering Maximum High School for the new term this year.

Alba and Soiree Meira entered through the school gate. Just then Soiree groaned.

"Haiii, what another boring day at a new school. I wish I can spend more time with Fate."

"You will. Just wait and see. After all, it's just an ordinary school, don't try to complain. Worst of all, school is not a place for fighting." replied Alba.

"Yeah, bro. Hey, look, who's that?" Soiree pointed in the opposite direction.

A girl was running towards them. Her hair was white and she was dressed mainly in black.

"Alba! Soiree! You're here!"

"Huh, Luise Meyrink?" Alba rubbed his head.

"I couldn't believe you guys are here. Let's go for a drink after school, Alba." Said Luise .

"Oh, okay then." Alba replied without hesitation.

"Great then. I still got other assignments to complete. See you later guys!" Luise ran off.

"Great work, bro. You've got a girl on our first day here." Soiree teased around.

"Cut the crab." said Alba.

"Alba-chan! Soiree-chan!"

"Huh, who's that?" Alba turned back.

It was Mignon and Ninon Beart. The two of them walked together down the path towards them. Them waved at them. The Meiras waved back in reply. Then the Bearts went on with their journey.

"What was that for?" asked Alba.

"You ask me." said Soiree.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the opposite direction. Rock was chasing after Chae Lim.

"Wait Chae! Come back here!" yelled Rock.

"I told you I'm busy! Can't you wait till recess?" Chae Lim ran on, but Rock still went after her till the other end of the building.

"Ha ha, what a day at school." said Soiree.

"There goes the bell. Let's go. We can meet up with them later." said Alba.

They walked into the building. This was only the first day in Maximum High. More fights awaiting them.


	2. Ash Vs Iori

**ROUND 2 **

Maximum High was a big high school located in the center of Southtown. It was more like a campus; very wide and had 9 blocks for study and fighting purposes. Most of its students were natural born fighters who had what it took to be one. But this school also allowed ordinary students to enter for studying purposes, not just to fight (after all, a school is a place to study, not fight).

----------------------------------

Block E, the furthest block in the campus; 4th period, somewhere in the evening, where most students would usually skip their classes, just to find a fight with other students.

Ash Crimson, head of his Nova gang, was sitting under the tree with his group members, made up of other students from the school. Apparently he himself was skipping class and having fun loafing around with the rest of them.

Another gang came forward to them. It was Bad Moon, led by Iori Yagami. He was dressed in his rock star clothing. (refer to KOF 2000, hidden Iori ).

"What the hell you think you're doing here in our place?" Iori stood forward.

"Oh, it's just you. I'm bored of you, you know. After all, who said this is your place? This is anyone's place, and I just want to have fun here." Ash opened his left eye and replied in a plain tone.

"Damn you! What do you think you are? So you wanna pay for it,eh? Guys, show them something!"

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Iori's gang members charged forward towards Nova.

"Guys, do me a favor and help me whack them up." said Ash. His gang members charged towards Bad Moon. A great fight occurred at that moment, creating lots of noise as well. Soon, students from the nearest classes have been attracted to the noise and, in a split second, were crowding at the class windows cheering for their favorite teams. But in the end, there was no winner. Both teams were equally defeated, were the students who fought now lying wounded on the ground.

"Useless, baka!" Iori walked towards Ash. Ash slowly got up and stretched.

"I guess we'll just have to solve it by ourselves, right. Time for your redemption." Ash held up his hand.

Iori dashed towards him and unleashed his Yamibarai. Ash dodged the attack. But suddenly Iori was behind him already. He grabbed Ash by his shirt by threw him back, then dashed towards him. Ash tried to balanced himself, unleashed his green flames and shot it at Iori. But Iori pushed the flames easily and charged forward. He hit him with Deadly Flower.

"First hit! Second hit! Third hit!" As he used both fists for the third hit, sending Ash far behind. Ash was thrown back until he hit the tree. He quickly got back up. Iori stood near him waiting for his next move.

"What the hell? It's that all you got? Show me more of your flames, you numskull."

"I don't have the real mood to use my flames against you today. So I'll give you something as a present today." Ash took out something from his pocket and held it up front. It was the Kagura mirror.

"What, it can't be." Iori chilled a little.

"Feel the wrath of the mirror now." Ash threw his flames at Iori.

"Urrgh!" Iori dodged it. By then Ash was already in front of him. Ash kicked him. Iori guarded himself and was thrown back.

"Surprise!"

Ash dashed towards Iori. At the same time, another Ash appeared in front of him and punched Iori's chest.

"Ah, it can't be!" Iori became panic. Both Ash attacked him together until Iori was thrown far behind onto the ground.

"Damn it, fucker!" Iori got up, and wiped his face. Ash stood there. The other one had vanished.

"So, still wanna play?" Ash ignited his flames at his hand. " La la la la la la la la."

"Temee." mumbled Iori.

"So can you still keep it up?" said a voice.

"Kyo……."

Kyo appeared from behind with his group, the Blazing Youths. Shingo and Moe were in the group as well. Kyo walked up to Iori. He was dressed in his KOF 03 uniform.

"Yo, Iori." Kyo lifted his fist.

"Temee, Kyo." Iori bit his lips.

NEXT BATTLE……………..


	3. Kyo vs Ash

**ROUND 2 REBOUT**

At one end of the school field, not far from the backyard.

There was another group loafing at a corner of the field. It was Black Sun, another big group in Maximum High. This group, woo……., was led by K'.

"What a damn boring day in school. It's not even worth studying here." K' moaned to himself as he sat back at the tree.

"K', don't say like that. At least we don't have to be on the run for some time now." said Whip from the other side of the tree.

"Yeah, she's right." said Kula.

"You two just think of yourself." K' turned to the other corner.

Suddenly, one of his followers came running after him.

"K'! I got news for you!" he exclaimed.

"What is it? You know now it's the time to rest." K' said uneasily.

"Hush, K'. Don't forget we're skipping class now." Whip reminded him.

"Ash is fighting with Iori at Block E. It seems that Iori's losing." The follower added on.

"Oh, I see. Go get me more news about it. I guess Kyo will appear later." said K'. Then he turned back and slept.

"Got it!" he ran back down the other end.

"Are you sure it's okay to get involved in all of these?" asked Kula.

"I can't do anything about it. It's up to him after all. You know he's getting fussier these days." replied Whip. The two of them just sat back at the tree and said no more about it.

Iori sat on the ground for that moment. Kyo was standing behind him with his gang. Shingo and Moe were in the gang too. Iori got up and turned to Kyo.

"Well, well, well, Iori, what's going on here? Fighting with Ash without me?" jeered Kyo.

"Temee, Kyo. You're skipping class as well, right?" Iori jeered back.

"That doesn't matter. Let me take care of him right now. Beware before he steals your Orochi seal."

Mattee, nani sundayoh?" Iori was not satisfied.

Kyo walked towards Ash. Ash got back to his position and cleaned the dust on his clothes.

"Well, Kyo. Finally you showed up. But to tell you the truth, you're not my target yet for the time being. I'm waiting for Alba to form his team and then I'll challenge him to a death match."

"Oh, yeah? I don't know your true intentions yet, but I can't let you go away just like that. And I know what you did to Kagura. Don't think that we can't find out your activities outside of school just because we're in school most of the time."

"Well, if you can't wait to duel with me, then let's have it. I am also looking for a duel with ya, monsieur. Come on, bonjour!"

"Hold the hell out of there! Not with the mirror, you baka! This should be a fair and square match." Kyo pointed at him in anger. Ash was not afraid at all as expected. But he shook his head for a second.

"Oh well, then just do like you wish." Ash wiped the mirror and kept it back in his pocket. Then he stretched his arm and positioned himself to fight.

Kyo removed his Kusanagi jacket and threw it aside.

"Shingo, Moe! Tell the rest to move back."

"Gotcha!" Moe hurried back to the group.

Shingo rushed forward and picked up Kyo's jacket and rushed back.

"Careful, Kyo-senpai. Ganbatten!"

Kyo gave a thumb up, and then turned back. He lifted his hand, and flames began to burn around it. Ash did the same, and green flames lit on his fingers. Then it scorched higher than before.

Soon the number of students in the crowd began to increase. Everyone was eager to witness the ultimate match between the two champions.

Kyo attacked first.

"Yamibarai." Kyo slammed his flames onto the ground towards Ash. He dashed forward at once after that attack.

Ash swinged his flames around like a whip, creating a barrier to counter the attack. The flames scattered around and engulfed Kyo's flames. He was smiling.

"What a lame start for Kyo." Ash sang to himself.

But all of a sudden, Kyo appeared in front of Ash out of nowhere.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Kyo at once.

"What the hell……"

"Roaring Axe Kick!" Kyo kicked Ash at his chest, sending him flying high up in the air. Ash glided backwards in the air and balanced himself. Kyo jumped up in the air. The two of them exchanged blows at each other, each trying to get a hit at each other, but missed, of course.

"Arching Emerald Ankle!" Ash tried an airborne attack against Kyo. Kyo avoided it and landed back onto the ground. He rolled back quickly to avoid the gashing flames that followed him. Ash landed on the ground and wiped out his flames.

"So what do you think, Kyo-sama? You're mine very soon." Ash walked around that area.

"Temme, let's finish this right this instance!" Kyo clinched his fist.

"Ok then." Ash prepared his legs.

Kyo dashed towards Ash. So did Ash. The two of them exchanged blow at each other. Shingo, Moe and Iori could only watch what would have happen from that attack. The crowds were getting more excited.

Meanwhile, near the school karate dojo, Benimaru was training. He slammed the puppet wood with all his strength.

"Handou Sadan Geri!" He performed a summersault shocking kisk at the wood. It was thrown up in the air and crushed into pieces before it could land back on the ground.

Benimaru landed back, combed his hair and looked on. Suddenly his expression changed as he looked at another direction.

"That power, I can feel it. Could it be Kyo- san? But I can't go and see him right now. I'm tied to Lisa's team right now; it's not nice to go find Kyo without Lisa's concern. Ganbatten, Kyo." Benimaru looked up again, and then walked into the dojo to clean up.

Next fight ………………………


	4. Is There A Blazing End Here?

**ROUND 2 FINAL FIGHT**

At the very same time, at class 3, Block B, on the south part of the high school.

Elisabeth sat at the table near to the window. It was still class period. The teacher was teaching at that time, but Elisabeth of course, was not paying attention. She was thinking of other things.

"I wonder what Ash is doing now. I need to take my time to confront him and settle the score with him. Only Duo Lon and Beni can help me for the time being. Hmmm…..I guess he must be skipping class again right now. Perhaps he's fighting again right now."

"Elis, are you paying attention to what I'm teaching?" the teacher exclaimed at her.

"Oh, err… yeah." Elisabeth turned back and grabbed her book. The other girls near her giggled. She took no notice of them, too busy to think about Ash.

Bash!!! Pong!!!!

That was the sound of the two of them hitting each other. Kyo and Ash unleashed their fist at each other, hitting directly at each other's face. The two of them were thrown back. Kyo landed on the ground. Ash was slammed against the tree once again.

"Kyo-senpai, are you ok?" Shingo became panic. Moe tried to rush forward.

"Dame! Don't come. I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I'll beat him in no time." Kyo slowly got up and wiped his shirt. Ash also got back up, rubbing his back and cheek.

"Oh, that was unbelievable, Kyo-sama. I guess this fight won't end that early. You really deserved to be called the champion. Right guys?" He yelled at his gang members. They cheered back at him. Ash held up his hand again and unleashed his flames again around it.

"Temee." Kyo went back in position. He rubbed his mouth, then dashed forward. Ash stood there waiting for him.

"Dark Thrust!" Kyo unleashed his usual attack. Ash defended himself. He was pushed back from that attack.

"Arching Emerald Ankle!" Ash used the same tech again. Kyo dodged it and leaped backwards. He jumped near the garbage bin and kicked it high up in the air with all of his might. Ash dashed forward to avoid the bin. He unleashed a burning fist that destroys the bin in an instant. The crowd was getting more excited with that.

"You're trapped!" Kyo was above him. He hit Ash down to the ground with both his hands. Ash crashed to the ground. Kyo unleashed another High Jump Kick straight at Ash. Ash released his flames all over the area. But Kyo went on with his attack. Seeing that there was no other option at the moment, Ash countered the attacked with his own leg.

"Excessive Emerald Ankle." That was more powerful than the previous attack. The two of them clashed at each other and was thrown aback by the force that clashed together.

Kyo and Ash landed back onto the ground. Kyo of course, was thrown back further since he was hit with a DM, but he quickly got back up with a leap, adjusted his gloves and threw his bandana away. Ash on the other hand, got up slowly and stretched his fingers, relaxing them.

"Time to end this fight." Ash jeered at Kyo.

"Grrr…. No one can withstand the flames of Kusanagi. Now try feeling the pain." Kyo lifted his left hand high up. A beast of flame erupted on his hand, then it got bigger. Kyo's body seemed to be burning, but it's not, he's focusing all of his power at the flames. He was about to use Serpent Wave.

Ash looked at Kyo for a moment, and then smiled. He held both of his hands in front and began to summon his own flames. The green flames began to spin together like a ball of fire. (You should know what tech is this, I don't remember the name). The ball of fire eventually grew bigger and bigger and bigger. Strong winds began to blow around that area, causing most of the students to retreat to a safer place. Not even Shingo and Moe could withstand the strong powerful vortex around the two of the ultimate fighters But Iori remained still at one corner. He was waiting for the outcome of the attack. Kyo was about to attack first as he reversed his leg.

"Ding dong ding dong!!!!!!!!" the school bell rang all of a sudden, signaling the end of class and the shift of the next class.

Kyo stopped, let down his hand and wiped out his flames. Surprisingly, Ash followed the same way, wiping out his green flames.

"What's the problem, Kyo-sama?" Ash was a little surprised.

"Damn it. It's the next class. If I skip this one, Yuki will be mad at me. Listen Ashy boy, I'll challenge you again at a later time, so stop doing nonsense with the mirror." Kyo pointed at Ash.

"Oh well, I guess that's it. I'll be waiting." replied Ash.

"Shingo, Moe, guys, disband." Kyo grabbed his jacket from one of them and hurried off. The rest returned to their classes as well. Even the spectators began to shift focus back to their studies.

As Kyo rushed past Iori, he said, "It's up to you right now, Iori. If you can't do it, I'll be there again." Kyo hurried back to class.

"Temee…" mumbled Iori. He turned to his gang.

"Guys, let's go back to the rock star club. I'll take you on again later with my own hands, you bastard." He jeered at Ash and then walked in the opposite direction back to the clubhouse. The rest followed him.

Shingo and Moe looked at each other for the moment, then turned around and return to their respective classes.

On the other hand, Ash went back to his gang, who were still hiding at a corner.

"Guys, let's go somewhere better. Let's skip school for today. Besides, I don't have the mood to study right now."

Ash walked down the path. Those who were very loyal to him followed him immediately, while some of them returned to their classes.

That was the end of the first battle. There were still more to come later.

Back to the field.

K' got up from his sleep. Whip approached him.

"So are you feeling better now?"

"Hmm, I guess so."

Kula, who was playing Frisbee again at that time, rushed back to him.

"You're awake, K'. Let's play."

"The only thing you know is play. " K' mumbled.

"Don't be mad, we're skipping class, remember?"

At that time the messenger returned.

"Oh, you're back. What was the outcome?" K' rubbed his chin.

"Errr… apparently, the match was postponed."

"What…….. what do you mean 'postponed'?" K' stood up.

"Kyo went back to class as soon as the next bell rang, that's the main reason."

"Damn it." K' slammed the tree. Kula and Whip stood up. The rest of them gathered near him.

"Let's just go back. I'll challenge Ash in a week's time." K' walked back to the path. The rest of them followed him from behind. The fact was, K' was not satisfied since he hasn't gained his revenge against Ash for beating him the last time.

As they walked down the path, someone was watching them not far away. It was Hotaru. Apparently she was not satisfied with Ash either. She left that area and returned to the kung-fu club not far from there.

END OF CHAPTER 2.


	5. Round 3: The Meeting

**ROUND 3 : THE MEETING**

Back to the Maximum Impact Characters………….

Afternoon of day xxx…….., Chemistry Class….

Alba and Soiree were having Chemistry for the day, and on this very day, they had to study together with Mignon's class. Not to say that they didn't want to be with her, but she was just as annoying as that very day.

"Today as you all know, we are doing some experiment on the strength of steel." the teacher said it out loud.

"Awww, not again. Another god damn experiment to be done. Can we just have our break right now?" Soiree groaned as he dig his nose. Alba turned back to him, and gave him a signal. Soiree turned and gasped. Mignon was sitting right next to him.

"Whoaa!!! When did you came here?"

"Not long. Oh, common, it's not that I can't sit with you. We'll do the ex together, right?" Mignon replied with excitement.

"Huh?" Soiree gasped again. "Oh shit!" he thought.

And so they had to do the ex together.

"Hey, Mignon-chan, help us set the fire." the other girls exclaimed.

"Huh? But…why me?"

"Come on, we know you have magic. You can help us start the fire. After all, what's the use having a mage in our class?" one of them replied.

"Oh…okay."

Mignon went to the burner to light it with her magic. She held her hand high and muttered some magic words. A small fire lit on the tip. But then it grew big and burnt the surrounding. Mignon gasped, and fell back. The fire went back to its small tip.

Alba rushed forward to help her up, as the girls laughed.

"Hahahaha!!"

"Hey, that was great!"

"Is that so funny?" Mignon sulked.

"Yeah, maybe. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Mignon!" joked Akane-chan.

"Hmmph." Mignon went back to her sit. She stared at Soiree. He was tryin to hold back his laughter.

"So you're just the same as them!" Mignon threw a book at him.

"Hey, hahahahah!" Soiree burst in to laughter as the book flew past him and hit another student. He threw back the book and it hit another one. After that, you knew what happened to the rest of the class.

Later that day…

Alba and Soiree were flirting in the classroom with some of their friends.

"My, onii-chan, I still can't forget what happened to Mignon! It's just… so funny. Hahahahah!" There went Soiree again.

"Yeah, she's so kawaii, but she's just too clumsy." replied one of them.

But Alba refused to say a word. He was feeling sorry for her. He walked to the window to take a look.

"Chae Lim, don't go now!" Rock was chasing Chae, again.

"I'm not in the mood to be with you right now! I need to go to the library so don't bother me, okay!" Chae Lim dashed off with her books. Rock stood there for a while, then went after her again.

"Hey, at least let me accompany you at the library. After all, Terry and Kim are not around!" he went on.

Alba went back to his table as he sighed. The rest of them were joking and flattering against each other. He sat back to take a nap.

But his nap never came through. As he closed his eyes, the door was slammed open, and Lien Neville entered the room. She was in a boys' uniform on that day.

"Whoa! Lien! What's with that outfit today?" Soiree jumped up the chair.

"Is there a problem with that?" she replied, as she went to a table and sat on it.

"What's up?" asked Alba.

"Just wait and see." she said again.

"For what…" Soiree became agitated. The rest were encouraging him to dance. Alba shook his head again.

Not long after, Luise appeared the room with a glimpse of light with her butterfly wings, part of her magic skills. She landed on the floor and her wings vanished. She turned around and fixed her hair as she looked at Alba. Realising her presence, Alba got up of his chair and walked towards her.

"Luise."

"Hi,Alba."


	6. Round 3 :The New Gang

**ROUND 3.5: THE NEW GANG OF MAXIM**

"Luise."

"Hi, Alba."

"Oh, so this is the wait and see thing." joked Soiree.

"This is not a joke, okay?" Lien seemed to be mad with him.

Alba still refused to say a single word for that moment. Everyone became quiet unexpectedly after that. None of them dared to say a single word. Not even Soiree. Luise walked forward to Alba and looked around him. Alba looked on, before he finally opened his mouth.

"So, what's your plan today? You're the one who called us all here, right?"

"Alba, you should've expected why I wanted you all to gather here. I know you just came in here and you're still new to this school. But… you know that you deserved to form your very own gang here." Luise combed her hair again.

"What do you mean by that? You know I hate violence."

"It's not that I wanted you to fight all the time, but your strength, your skills, they are good enough for you to form your own gang and help settle the fights around here."

"Go straight to the point."

Luise didn't immediately answer. She walked to one of the tables and sat down on a chair. She crossed her legs and pushed hair aside.

"You know, there have been a few heavy fights happening in this school recently. They're all caused by the rivalry between the other fractions around here; I mean the other gangs had been fighting for supremacy in this school, without caring the lives of those who couldn't fight. You know especially involving Kyo, Iori and Ash."

"You're telling me that we can stop them by having our own group?" Soiree bugged in.

"I don't say it's 100 that you guys can beat them. But you guys can help make the rivalry to a lower level. And… just say I'm asking you for a favor, my dear." She pointed at Alba. The rest of them glanced at him too.

"Hmmm….." Alba rubbed his head for a moment.

"I'm here to support you, Alba." said Lien at that very moment.

"Yeah. We'll be in your group too!" the other guys agreed. "At least you got a few members already."

"Well, bro?" Soiree looked at him.

"Fine then. This gang shall be called…"

"You can name the group later, there's plenty of time. By the way, can we go out for a drink together again?" Luise changed the topic.

"Ho ho ho! We got our own gang! Now we don't have to be afraid of Ash and Iori anymore!" they cheered.

"But to think of it, Kyo's been a little arrogant lately." said another one.

"Ha ha ha, then we'll just bust all of them." another one replied.

Alba rubbed his head upon hearing those. Of course, he was not interested in finding fault these days, but they just couldn't bother looking from one corner. After all, Luise and Lien were there to support him as well.

"Okay, let's go for one after school today." he finally replied.

"Ok."

"Boom!!!!"

Just then there was a loud explosion not far from there. They were surprised by that. Soiree went to the window to have a look.

"My, an explosion just occurred at the Rock and Roll Club."

"R&R? That must be Iori again." said Luise.

"Well, wanna take a look?" Alba asked unexpectedly.

"Not a waste if we go and look." Lien replied.

"Let's go!" Soire dashed out of the door. The rest of them followed from behind. It looked like a new battle had just begun.

NEXT ROUND: IORI VS YASHIRO


	7. Rock And Chae

**Rock And Chae**

Earlier that day…

"Chae! Wait! Please don't go. We can do it together." yelled Rock.

"I told you, I need to do this by myself! Don't you get it? You're a pain in the ass!" Chae Lim yelled back as she ran off.

"No way I'm leavin you!" Rock went after her.

Well, that started from the library. Rock went after Chae all the way down the corridor until the other end of the building. They ran until they passed by the block where Alba and Luise were having their meeting.

"Can you just find a good time for us to go out on a date? Why won't you do it for the two of us?" Rock yelled again as he chased her.

"You gotta be joking me! Master will be mad if I'm late or skip a single class!"

"Why do you always have class? Don't you care about me?"

"Why should I care about you? I don't have anything to do with you? Stop following me!" she ran on. But somehow Rock managed to grab her.

"I got ya, Chae. You're mine!"

"Ah, damn you, asshole!"

"I wanna tell ya that I…"

"Argh, get the fuck out of me or I'll be late!" she gave a kick at his stomach.

"Urghh." Rock fell down and held his stomach. Chae ran away and vanished. Rock got back up and looked around.

"Wait, Chae!" he rubbed his stomach and the dirt around him and went after her again. He ran to the corner and turned until he reached the Rock and Roll Club, but Chae was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my, where did she gone to?"

He looked around for a moment, finally let out a sound of disappointment.

"Damn it! Why did I act too late? I was supposed to confess my feelings to her that instant. If only I had the courage to tell her earlier, things wouldn't be like this." He walked to a nearby tree and glared it.

"That's it! Enough is enough! I'm gonna find her out tomorrow and really confess everything to her. That's the last thing you're gonna do, Rock Howard! Burning Knuckles!" he unleashed his attack towards the tree until the trunk broke and cracked and shaked. But then…

"Ahh!!!!"

Rock looked up and…

"Huh, Chae?"

Bookkk!!! Chae fell exactly on top of him and the two of them fainted right at the spot. Who would expect that Chae was hiding on top of the tree nearby the clubhouse, only for Rock to come and brought them double bad luck? The two of them laid there for some while, until Alba and the gang arrived at the scene of incident.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What do we have here?" Soiree approached them and tap them, but got no response.

"So they ran all the way until here?" Alba rubbed his head.

"You meant you saw them?" asked Luise.

"Yeah, you can say that."

Then there was another explosion sound from within the club, followed by the sound of the shattering window.

"There's another one." Lien got herself ready.

"It must be Iori and Yashiro fighting again. Alba, time to show your skills. That's what your group should be doing." said Luise.

"Right. Let's do it. By the way, this gang shall be called Maxim!" Alba held his hand high.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. But then…

"Maxim,Maxim, eh?..." Soiree thought.

"Huh?" The rest looked at him in excitement. Lien was the most excited.

"Maxim… Maxim…"

"What's wrong?" asked Alba.

"Maxim… Maxim… oh, I got it! Maxim, the piano player." Soiree said at last.

"No, you idiot! It means Maximum High!" Alba patted his head. Lien turned away in disappointment.

"Forget about it. Let's go in and stop the fight." said Luise as she turned around.

"Right, let's go!" Alba hurried to the door and the rest of them followed him.

NEXT: Iori Vs Yashiro


	8. Rock Steady

**ROUND 4- ROCK STEADY**

_Inside the Rock & Roll Club…_

_Two hardcore bands were practicing for the upcoming cultural festival; one led by Iori and the other by Yashiro._

_Other than having Shermie and Chris as his band members, Yashiro had just recruited a new member, Mayura Kawaguchi as their additional guitarist. Iori currently had three band members playing with him, though they never stayed long with him. Plus the newest member, Akane-chan as their vocalist. But then, Akane is Mayura's onee-chan. Sitting at the audience seat was Kasumi, who came to watch and to give Iori some moral support._

_But tempers soon flared out._

"_Onee-chan, enough already!" Akane yelled to the other side._

"_What's wrong with you, Akane? You don't like seein me on this side, right?"_

"_Onee-chan should join Iori-kun. He's so cool and great. But why one-chan,why?"_

"_Hmmph, what a spoilt girl, she thinks she's gonna score big by being Iori's vocalist." Mayura thought._

"_Yeah, and to think of the prospect that we're perform back to back with them is even worse." Yashiro said out aloud._

"_I heard that, you dumb-ass monkey!!" Iori yelled back at him._

"_So what the fuck? Fuck it up, man!" yelled Chris._

"_Good job, Chris." Yashiro patted him._

"_Urggh, temme." Iori bit his lips._

"_Iori, can you just ignore them and go on with it? It's not that you have much time left!" Kasumi called out from the corner._

"_Alright,alright! Cut the crap!" Iori strummed his guitar in anger._

_The two groups continued to train with anger, as tension between them continued to arise among each other. Mayura and Akane went on, ignoring each other for the time being, while Kasumi was getting bored just sitting there watching. But none of them realized that Shion was watching them from a hidden corner of the ceiling. _

"_Great time down there, Iori, Yashiro. Heh, heh, heh, just a little while longer." She smiled as she sat at the corner waiting for the next show._

_Of course, tension soon rised again between the two of them. Iori slammed his guitar down and shouted at Yashiro._

"_Damn you, ape! You're gonna lose thos time!" _

"_Iori-kun, what's wrong now?" Akane tried to console him. But then, Mayura added fire._

"_Onee-san, you don't have to be so good here. You should just have to worry about your own vocal."_

"_Nani sundayoh, onee-chan? Nase? Nase?"_

"_If you love teaming up with Iori, you should know his attitude, right? So, be it just or be dead."_

"_Yeh, good job, Mayura." Yashiro patted her head._

"_Arigato, Yashiro-senpai."_

"_Temee." Iori muttered in anger._

_Seeing the amount of tension building up, Shion stood up and crawled to closer part of the ceiling. She took a closer look, and then smiled._

"_It is time, Iori." She took out a small crystal from her pocket, held it up and looked at it._

"_Arise now, Yagami Iori, one of the Three Divine Vessels, and the one with the blood riot within."_

_The crystal started glowing brightly, though none of them at the ground saw it. However, Chris was the first person to feel its powers._

"_Something's not right guys." He dropped his drumsticks and stood up, trying to seek the source of the power. Yashiro and Shermie looked back at him, but Mayura only stood there quietly, she didn't know what they were saying._

_But Iori, on the other hand, looked pale all of a sudden. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. _

"_Iori-kun, are you ok?" Akane walked to him. The rest of the band members retreated to the back; they've expected something's amiss with Iori. _

_It was then Iori stood up and yelled in anger._

"_Hooaahhhh!!!" Akane was thrown back. Iori's powers rose up all of a sudden and he lost his consciousness. The Blood Riot had awakened once again. Seeing that, the rest of them hurried out of the building in panic._

"_Raarrgh!!" Iori dashed towards the Orochi Team. _

"_Huh, what's up with him?" Shermie asked in shock._

"_Damn it, it's his blood. How can there be an Orochi power around here?" Chris said in disbelief._

"_Forget it. He's coming. You try to find the source first. I'll stop him." Yashiro rushed forward. _

_Iori was uncontrollable anymore. He managed to grab Yashiro by the collar and slammed him against the wall. It was there the first explosion occurred._

"_No way, man. Mayura, you gotta run now." Chris turned to her._

"_Demo…"_

"_No! It's too dangerous. Just like you said earlier, you should know his attitude. But now he's in a rage. You gotta run before he kills you."_

"_Then what about you guys?" _

"_It'll be ok. We can handle it here."_

"_Then be careful." Mayura headed for the exit. At the same time, she picked up Akane who was groaning in pain and dizziness and continued her escape._

"_Yashiro!" Shermie exclaimed._

_But then Iori had already appeared right in front of them. He unleashed his flames and attacked them. There's no time to counter him._

"_Sledgehammer Earth power!" Yashiro appeared again all of a sudden and countered Iori, pushing him backwards. Iori stood there for the moment. Yashiro had used his Orochi power._

"_Yashiro!" exclaimed Chris._

"_He's getting wilder. You gotta use your powers." Yashiro rushed forward to attack. Iori gave an evil smile lifted his right hand with his flames and threw it down on the floor towards him. Yashiro jumped above him and tried to grab his head, but Iori managed to avoid his hand, instead grabbing him again and slashed hard at his chest before slamming him against the wall again._

"_Heh, heh, heh. That's right, Iori. Go wild and take them down with ya to jigoku!" Shion laughed to herself._

_Back down there…_

"_We have to help him." Chris jumped forward._

"_Orochi power arise!" Purple flames surrounded Chris. He gathered them in his hands and…_

"_Hono!!! Chris threw the flames at Iori._

"_HuHH?" Iori blocked himself against Chris's flames._

"_I'll try and hold him for a while. Shermie, get ready to counter him."_

"_OK! Orochi power arise!" Lighting stroke the ground around Shermie._

_But unexpectedly, Iori broke trough Chris's flames and glidded towards him in his madness._

"_Nani? Masaka…"_

_Before Chris could finish his words, Iori grabbed him and ripped his blood out and slammed him to a corner. The blood that splashed out landed on his face and he yelled in his madness again. Purple aura surrounded him and his powers rose up to another level._

"_Yeh, Iori, ganbatten!" yelled Kasumi as she hid behind the chairs trying to avoid being Iori's victim._

"_Yaro, he's getting stronger than us." Shermie exclaimed as she jumped aside to avoid Iori's flames._

"_This is more than just Orochi power. Someone's behind this." Yashiro got up from the rubble and rubbed his face._

"_Well, what do you think?" asked Chris as he tried to fend himself of Iori's attacks._

_Meanwhile, Shion looked on. She kept on smiling as the Orochi Team tried to fight back Iori. Suddenly she turned back in surprise._

"_Man, someone's coming at this very time?" she jumped into the darkness and vanished. And not long after that Rose appeared from another corner._

"_This should be a good place to watch." She crawled to a corner and took out her binoculars and peeped at the fight._

_Iori threw Chris high up in the air and tried to attack again with his flames. But Shermie dashed forward and jumped at him, aiming for a Lightning Kick._

"_Rarghh!" Iori turned to her and threw his flames at her instead. She leaped back to the ground and rolled over to the other end to dodge it. At the same time Chris regained his balance in the air and kicked Iori at his face, crushing him onto the ground, and then he tried to unleash his flames. Iori got back up in an instant in his madness and unleashed his aura, throwing them aback. Yashiro charged forward and tried to counter him, but missed by a thin hair. Iori glided under him and attacked again._

"_Oh my, oh my. This is getting worse than I thought. I can't let brother fight at this time. Gotta change the plan." Rose took off from there and made her exit. Not long Shion reappeared, still holding the little crystal._

_Meanwhile, at Block A, Kyo was having Maths class. Yuki was with him. As Kyo reluctantly turned the page of his book, his sense caught him._

"_Nani? Kore wa…" he thought._

"_Dostanoh, Kyo?"asked Yuki._

"_Kore wa… Orochi." Kyo said out._

"_Huh?"  
"Gomen, Yuki. I gotta go." Kyo got up of his table. "Sorry, teacher, I got an emergency!"_

"_Come back quick." She replied._

"_Kyo!!" Yuki yelled, but Kyo was gone. He hurried down the stairs and the corridor. Flames began to surround his body as he dashed on, and his fists were already burning with power._

"_Temee, Iori, Orochi."_

_On the other end of the campus, at Block E, Ash was having his class as well. _

"_So, this is the main conclusion…" said the lecturer, but Ash wasn't paying attention. He stared outside the window daydreaming. But suddenly his senses caught him._

"_Huh? This is… the Orochi!!" he stood up all of a sudden and exclaimed excitedly. The whole class was disrupted because of that._

"_The what?"_

"_Huh?" Ash realized his mistake._

"_Ash, you got something to share with us?" asked the lecturer from his table. The other students looked at Ash excitedly._

"_Err… well…err… you know…I mean…nothing."_

"_Damn you! Daydreaming in my class! How dare you? Stand outside right now until this class is over!!! Got it?!"_

"_Huh? But…okay." Ash thought for a moment before he agreed to his punishment. As he walked out, he could hear giggles from the students, but he didn't care about that. As soon as he closed the door and went to the side, he dashed down the corridor and jumped out of the nearest window and landed with ease, using his acrobatic styles, and continued running towards the Rock & Roll Club. Green flames started to appear around him._

"_Oh great! This is the time I've been waiting for! I hope Kyo will be there too. Yahoo! This must be my lucky day. Time for another rare treasure hunt." Ash hurried on, aiming for the top._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	9. Welcome To The Bloody Parade

**ROUND 4- WELCOME TO TH BLOODY PARADE**

At a nearby block, the Ps

ycho Soldiers Team members were trying on their outfits for the upcoming Cultural Festival.

"Bao, are you sure you're not gonna wear a kimono at all?" asked Athena as she arranged some of the yukata available for trying.

"Never mind. After all, my clothes are large enough fo any kind of festival." Bao danced around to show off his clothing once more.

"Aiyah." Kensou sighed as he randomly took a pair of yukata from the basket. He walked to the fitting room.

"Come, Momoko, pick one and off to the room." Athena picked one with plenty of flowers. Momoko hurriedly grab a pair and rushed into the room. While waiting for them, Bao walked up and down the room, until Kensou came out first.

"Well, what do you think?" His yukata was nothing special, just the common type usually worn by the common dressers.

"Cool." Said Bao, quickly turned away.

"Hei, what's with you? Does it look funny?"

"Not really." He giggled. Kensou knocked his head. Momoko was the next to come out. She got their heads turned.

"Fuh, kawaii." Said Kensou.

"Really, oh great." Leaped Momoko. She was wearing a pair with bird paintings on it, a blue sky colored yuakata.

"What about me?" Athena came out of a sudden. Her yukata was white, but it had the most patterns on it. Flowers around it with a butterfly at the center. Plus her new hairstyle by tying a ponytail instead.

"Wah, kawaii!!!" Kensou exclaimed, but then had a nosebleed and passed out.

"Ken! Daijoku?" They rushed to him. Just then, the explosion occurred that they could feel the tremor although the room was kind a few blocks away from the Rock & Roll Club.

"What happened?" Momoko became panic.

"Get Ken out first." Ordered Athena, as she tried to drag his body.

……………………………….……………………

Alba and the gang arrived right in front of the clubhouse door.

"What's going on here?" exclaimed Alba. And then they saw it.

"Gaagh!!!" Iori grabbed Chris at his chest and ripped his flesh as he tossed him aside. But Chris still managed to shoot some of his flames back at him, before crashing behind the chairs. Iori threw up those flames towards Alba.

"Carefull!" Eclaimed Luise. They dodged aside, but Alba quickly leaped into the house. The flames hit a nearby tree that it crashed down right in front of the entrance, blocking the path.

"Brother!!" Soiree leaped up, trying to find a way in.

"I'm ok. Don't worry." Replied Alba from the other side as he got back up. He looked towards Iori, who was still in a blood rage.

"That's Iori? What happen to him?" Alba bent back, ready for battle. Yashiro stood back behind the wall and noticed him.

"Hey, who are you? What the fuck man?"

"Hmm… just say I'm your savior." Alba charged towards Iori.

"Gaaagghh, ouuuhhhh!!!" Iori yielded his inner aura.

"I won't lose to a brat like you!" Yashiro got up and rushed forward. He slammed the ground with all his might, disrupting Iori's movements. At that time, Alba jumped into the air and attacked.

"Haoh Shirai Kou Ken!" His fists hit exactly at his chest, that he was crushed to the ground, into the crater on the floor. Yashiro dashed forward.

"Move aside, busy ass! He's mine!" Yashiro tried to attack Alba. Alba leaped aside, but a little too late. Yashiro unleashed a strong fist at him and he was thrown aside, hitting the nearby tables.

"Brother!!!" Soiree yelled from the outside. "What are we gonna do? Ah, Lien, request backup now, help me break the tree!"

"Are you nuts? If I use that, the tree will burn instead. You know what I mean, don't you?" she yelled back at him as she tried to pushed some of the tree branches away.

"Aww, damn it! Hold on, brother, I'll be in in a while more." Soiree went on trying to push the tree away.

Suddenly Luise stopped for a moment.

"Someone's coming!" she turned back. They turned back. Kyo was dashing towards the blocked door.

"Move aside, all of you! The enemy's mine!" he held his fist high.

"Huh? What the fuck…" Soiree couldn't finish it.

"Wild bite (flameless style)" Kyo crushed the center of the tree, revealing a hole and he dashed through it.

"Whoa! No flames? And a hole. Let's go girls!" Soiree rushed forward. But before the rest could keep up with him, or even before Soiree could enter the hole, the branches crashed above them again, blocking the hole.

"Waarggh! Damn it!" Soiree stopped in front of the hole. "Not again! What is the pompous ass meaning of this?" he kicked the branches but nothing happened.

"It's not going to work. Let me go check out on Alba directly first." Luise floated back.

"Huh? But… how?"

"Have you forgotten about my skill?" Luise floated up, her butterfly wings spread out and with a little glow of light she vanished.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about her skill. Hope for you." Soiree rubbed his head. "Let's go on, Lien."

"As you like." Lien tried to push the branches away again. Soiree went on kicking around the path like an idiot.


	10. Ready Steady Go!

_**ROUND **__**4**__** – READY STEADY GO **_

Rock and Chae were still lying above each other on the ground, fainted. The fight was long into its climax, and yet these two were still in their deep slumber. Hotaru Futaba came leaping by as the loud explosion caused by the battle attracted her.

"Hei ya. What kinda fight is going on here?" she thought. Looking from afar, it was too dangerous to go near right now. "I wonder who's fighting? Ara?" she looked at a corner and saw Rock and Chae on the ground. "Wah! Ro-chan! Chae-san! Daijoubu?!" she went up to them. They were still in their deep sleep.

Another loud explosion occurred and Iori's yelling could be heard from within the building.

"Shit! What should I do? I need to get them out of here! Hey, Chae-san! Get up!" she shook Chae's body.

"Hmm, so sweet… mmm." Chae mumbled in her sleep.

"Hoi, this is no time for sweet dreams!" she shook her head, much to her avail.

"Doste?" someone called out.

"Dareda?" Hotaru got up in surprise.

"Ultimate ninja, Hokutomaru!" he appeared on a tree branch just above them, but then another explosion occurred, shaking the area.

"Whooa, wargh!" Hokutomaru lost his balance and fell to the ground, face up. Crash!

"Owww." He rubbed his face.

"Nani sundayoh?" Hotaru was annoyed.

"Yo, Hotaru-chan, just dropping by… ara, what's wrong here?"

"Ro-chan and Chae-san are down. Give me a hand, will ya?" she went back to them.

"Huh!! Rock-san!" he jumped up and went up to him. "Hoi, daijodeska?" but Rock was totally out of it.

"No use. They're so lazyhead. Hey, help me carry them to a safer place. The fight's getting worse here!"

"Who's fighting in there?"

"How would you expect me to know? It's so violent in there, and I haven't even enter yet Forget about it. Help me!"

"Oh, ok." Hokutomaru grabbed Rock and carried him by his side. "You better hurry up too." He vanished with Rock, just like a ninja. Hotaru carried Chae on her back and walked away.

"My, she's so heavy. What the hell has she been eating lately?" she complained as she tried to speed up with the burden behind her, going as far away from the crime scene.

MEANWHILE, inside the building, Iori was getting wilder. Kyo dashed towards him.

"Iori!!!" his fist was covered with his flames.

"Huh?!" Iori turned around in confusion. He saw Kyo in his sight, but…

"Wild Bite!" Kyo's fist slammed straight into Iori's stomach, sending him backwards. Iori was pushed far behind, he tried to stop by screeching the ground with his legs.

"Temee, Kyo! What the hell are you doing here? This is not your fight!" Yashiro exclaimed and charged towards him.

"Hurgh, Yashiro." He looked back. "The Orochi fighters never learn their mistakes." He held his hand up, preparing his flames for his ultimate DM. Yashiro charged up front.

"Orochinagi!!!" he threw his flames forward in a big slash, hitting Yashiro.

"Shit!?" Yashiro reversed back and kneeled in pain. His front shirt was burnt. Kyo charged back towards Iori. Realizing his next move, Iori stood there with his arms highg up.

"Kyo… arrgh… kill!"

"Ior, you're down this time!" Kyo charged. But just then, a spear came striking down between them and landed right in front of Kyo, sending him to halt.

"Huh? What the…?" he was taken aback. Taking advantage of that spear, Yashiro charged forward and…

"Kyo!!!" he jumped above Kyo and in split second, grabbed his head.

"Huh? Wargh!" he couldn't react on time. Yashiro slammed him onto the ground countless times. Then he looked at Iori.

"Iori, he's all yours!" he threw Kyo right towards him.

"Ggrrr… Kyo… die!!" Iotri leaped and grabbed Kyo. Kyo couldn't react at the moment. He was in pain after the first impact. Iori immediately slammed him down the ground. From above the ceiling, Shion reappeared at the corner and smiled.

"Yes, that's it. That should keep hold of the Sacred Treasure for this while. But I still need that Orochi scum. This is getting bored. Iori, keep it up." She went back to the other end and vanished into the darkness.

"What's going on now?" Alba was a little confused. He quickly leaped to the side trying to avoid the debris from hitting him. At the same time Luise warped in right next to him, with her shining wings brightening the nearby area, but no one except Alba seemed to notice it.

"Whoa! Luise?"

"Are you ok, Alba?"

"Yeah, I guess so. This is getting complicated. Kyo's in hot soup right now."

"So what should we do now? Soiree will be in later. It's just the two of us now. I think we should just get out of here right now."

"What? You wanted me to form a gang to balance the power between them, and now…"

"Yes, but this is getting uncontrollable. Iori's never been like this before. You need to rethink your strategy to bring him down." She looked at him. "I'm still counting on you, not only for the sake of everyone here, but also for our future."

"Luise…"

Just then, the wall exploded again, sending pieces of bricks scattering everywhere. A big pile flew towards them.

"Look out!" he grabbed her and leaped aside towards the tables. The piles crushed that area and boom, crumbled.

"Are you ok?" he carried her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You stay here, for heaven's sake I'm gonna finish this battle first." He help her to a corner, and dashed out towards them.

"Alba… be careful."

"Huh?" Yashiro saw Alba dashing towards him. He turned around and aimed at him.

"No one's gonna stop Iori right now!" he charged back, only to tripped onto a stone and fell.

"Yeah, that's what you think." He held his hand out. "Haoshiraikouken!" he unleashed his ultimate move at him, sending him flying backwards until he hit a wall and fell down.

"Urrghh." He groaned at last, and coughed some blood out. "Shermie, Chris. Gomen." Yashiro passed out at last.

The battle that was getting heated up by now not only attracted Ash and Elisabeth separately to attend it, but also Duo Lon and Benimaru. Beni was running down the hall right now, after much consideration about it.

" This is getting bad. Hope that Kyo's ok." He thought. Duo Lon leaped next to him after that, managed to caught up wit him.

"Duo Lon." Beni exclaimed.

"So I see you realized it too." Duo Lon replied without looking back.

"I thought you have to deal with your sister?"

"That can be done later. Elisabeth might be waiting for us. Let's hurry." He leaped front in the speed of sound.

"Hey, chotto." Beni dashed up, trying to catch up with him.

What Duo Lon meant with dealing with his sister was related to Xiao Lon. Back at their small hut where they would meditate together, she was reading manga instead.

"Haih, what is KeKe doing so long out there? Ah, this should keep me occupied right now. Let him be." She threw one of her blades to the end of the wall, then turned the next page with her bare hands. "Sometimes you can't do things with all those blades around. This is getting tiresome." She laid down the floor and resumed her reading. There were some schoolbooks next to her, but apparently, she was skipping classes again. And Duo Lon was probably trying to push her up in her works so that she could keep it up.


	11. The King Of Fighters XI

**_ROUND 4-THE KING OF FIGHTERS XI_**

Now, what you are about to read here has some similarity with the Kusanagi-Yagami Team ending in KOF XI. But it's okay, after this is my very own fanfic. Note that I don't own any rights to the game or the endings scenes as well, I only own this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.

Soiree and Lien continued to make a hole back at the entrance. Time was running out.

"Can't you just hurry up? I dunno what's gonna happen to brother right now?" Soiree was in a panic right now.

"Just keep on digging! I'm trying to help too, got it? Don't let your emotions get in your way." Lien was frustrated.

"I know, but didn't you hear that loud explosion just now? Brother might not be able to survive if this goes on."

"Move out of my way!!!" an unexpected voice said from behind. As Lien and Soiree turned back in surprise, green flames splashed around them and blinded them for a moment. When they opened their eyes, the hole was closed again with rubbles.

"Damn it!!!" yelled Soiree in anger. "Who the fuck was that!?" he slammed the rocks covering the entrance.

"This is not good. We're gonna take the whole day if this goes on." Lien shook her head in frustration.

"What's going on here?" Elisabeth arrived not long after.

"You…" Soiree stared at her.

"Iori's in there, right?" she aimed her question at Lien, without caring for Soiree. Lien just nodded back in reply.

"Move back. I'll bring them down." She slashed her stick at the rocks in front of her. But it was that successful. "Damn, I need more strength after all."

Back inside…

"Kyyooo…. Killll!!" Iori was bending like a mad person now, the Orochi blood possessing him. Kyo laid flat on the ground near him, full of bruises and blacks on his body.

"Urrgh, urrgh, Iori…" Kyo was still able to moan in pain.

"Garrghh!!" Iori yelled again.

At the other end, Alba was hiding behind the rubble with Luise by his side.

"Lu, are you okay? Can you sit up?" he rubbed her head, trying to ease her pressure.

"I… I guess so." She tried to get up, and at the same time… "I think I hurt my leg." She grabbed her right leg.

"This is getting worse than I thought." Alba looked at Iori from there. "We must leave here first, then I'll return and beat him." Just as he said that, a mysterious figure leaped past by him.

"Who's there?" but Alba was too late to react.

"Urrgh, Kyo-sempai." Shingo sat up, clutching his stomach. No matter how hard he fought, in the end he was on the losing side of the battle. It was hard for an ordinary fighter like him to overcome an Orochi fighter. "I still need to help him."

"You won't have to." Ash appeared behind him all of a sudden. "This challenge is over."

"Ash?" Shingo didn't look at him to recognize his voice. "How did you know…"

"Just get some rest, you piece of shit. It is time to get my treasure and end the second part of my scheme." He walked up towards Iori. "Now give me all that you have now, Iori Yagami."

"Huh?" Iori noticed his appearance. "Garrgh!!! Killl!!!" Iori unleashed his flames and slammed it at Ash. But Ash managed to parry it with his right hand.

"Hhuuurrhh?" Iori was a little confused.

"You still don't get it do you?" Ash lifted his left hand. "Time to give me your treasure!" He hit Iori's chest with his left hand and a ray of light appeared from both of them, blinding the whole area around.

"Arrghh." Alba sheltered Luise and himself from the light. Shingo fell back down to the ground as the light reached him. He was defeated at last.

The light emitted until it reached the outside. Elisabeth startled, and when she regained herself…

"It's gotta be Ash." He quickly whipped the rocks again.

"What do you mean Ash?" Soiree was losing his anger again.

"Just keep quiet will you?" Elisabeth hit on.

"Lisa!" Benimaru and Duo Lon arrived together at last.

"So you're here?" she stood back up.

"Ash is in there, right?" asked Duo Lon with his usual expression. Elisabeth nodded in reply.

"So Kyo and Shingo might be in there too!" Benimaru startled. "Let's do it!" he clenched his fist and gathered his energy. Duo Lon held his hand back. "I'll hit it first." The demonic aura erupted from his body and slammed the rocks into pieces, but no good enough yet.

"Raikkouken!!!" Benimaru aimed his fist at the pieces, crushing it further until light was visible from the inside.

"Move back." Elisabeth leaped into the air and …

"Harrrghhh!!!" She slammed the pieces with her stick with all of her might, finally crushing them and revealing the entrance once more.

"Gotcha!" Benimaru rubbed his hair aside. (Note that his hair wasn't standing at this time. He let it down as usual when he's not in real action.)

The fight in the clubhouse had stopped. But they could only see smoke and sand covering the room after that last light.

"Careful everyone." Elisabeth stepped inside.

"I'm coming too." Soiree went forward.

"No, you stay here." Benimaru stopped him.

"Huh? But brother…"

"We'll bring him out if he's ok. We still need someone to guard here in case the fight continues." Said Duo Lon.

"We got it." Said Lien. "Soiree, just do what he says." She turned to him .Soiree just went to a corner and sulked.

"Well, let's do it." Benimaru and Duo Lon followed Elisabeth into the hall. It was too smoky to see a thing at the moment, but, as they stepped closer into the middle, they noticed a figure walking up to them.

"Ash! That has to be you!" Elisabeth held up her stick at pointed at him. Benimaru and Duo Lon stopped near her to protect her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old gal Elisabeth." Ash appeared from the smoke, walking in style.

"You're not gonna tell me that you started this fight." She looked at him with her serious face.

"Ha, you think I'll be that dumb to start a fight and cause all of this destruction? I just came here for the climax, that's it." He held up his right hand.

"What do you mean, climax? Benimaru stepped forward. "Did Kyo and Iori…?"

"They're in there, but most importantly, I've got the second treasure that I really desired for." At that moment purple flames erupted from his right hand.

"What the…?" Elisabeth startled back.

"What have you done?! You stole Iori's flames!" Benimaru clenched his fist in anger.

"His flame was part of the treasure I'm looking for. Can't help that." He wiped out the flames in his hands.

"You've got lots to explain after this. I'm taking you in, as a prefect." She held her stick up at him.

"Do you really think so? I don't wanna spoil the mood right now, since the Cultural Festival is just a couple of days left."

"You're not going to wait till it's over!" yelled Benimaru.

"Is that another one out there?" thought Alba from behind his hiding spot.

"Well, I'm afraid so." As soon as Ash said that, he splat into two of himself, and then another, then another, until there were many Ash surrounding them.

"What's going on here?" Elisabeth yelled. "What game are you trying to play right now?"

"Masaka… kagami!!!" Benimaru felt a cold on his back.

"That's right. This is what the power of the mirror does. Can you still find me around here?" Ash teased them.

"Hhhhmmmmppphhh!!!!" Elisabeth charged at them and smashed each of them with her stick. Seeing her in action, Duo Lon stood out to attack as well.

"Now, Duo Lon, are you willing to attack your former partner without even hesitating?" Ash jeered out, but they still couldn't spot the real Ash.

"Your tricks won't work on me anymore." Duo Lon lashed his pigtail at them. In the end, all of the fake Ash was destroyed. Elisabeth knelt down exhausted. But the real Ash was no longer there.

"Sorry to let you down. But if you still want to confront me about this, then find me again, only after the Cultural Festival. I'll be waiting for you and also Kyo Kusanagi once more. Right now you better just take care the rest of it." Said Ash from an unknown spot. And with that, Ash was gone from there.

"Damn it!" Benimaru slammed a nearby rock in anger. "What is he trying to do with the Orochi?"

"We missed our chance again." Added Duo Lon. Elisabeth stood back up and looked around.

"There's nothing else we can do right now, but to clear up the mess first. I'll handle the rest of it for the time being." She walked around to get a closer view of the damage. Duo Lon and Benimaru walked up too. Benimaru spotted Kyo on the floor.

"Kyo!!!!" he went and carried him up. "Daijoudeska?"

"Huh? Beni… you're here… sorry to… let you see… meee… like this…" Kyo replied without even opening his eyes.

"Kyo, don't say a word anymore. I'll take you to the medical room now." It was then Benimaru spotted Shingo lying on the ground as well. "Haii, why did he have to fight as well too? What a pain in the ass." He carried Kyo towards Shingo as well and laid him next to Shingo. "I better get more help."

"Brother!!!" Soiree ran inside all of a sudden. "I can't wait anymore!!! Brother, where are you?!" Lien followed him from behind.

"Soiree! Here!" Alba got out from his hiding spot, carrying Luise in front of him.

"Oh, brother! I'm glad you're okay!" he ran up to him.

"Is it over?" asked Lien.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alba went closer to them, while Elisabeth and Duo Lon went on with their search in the clubhouse. It took some time before Yashiro, Shermie and Chris were pulled out of the rubble in there, but they were alright of course. After all, they were the Orochi fighters.

END OF ROUND 4.


	12. New Faces

**_ROUND 5_**

Two more days before the school cultural festival, once again….

Everything went back to normal after that big fight recently. While most students who weren't involved with the fight resumed schooling as usual, there were notable absentees on that day: Kyo, Iori, Shermie, Chris, Yashiro, Luise, Alba, Ash and Kasumi.

Alba wasn't badly hurt, but he decided to skip school to look after Luise. So did Kasumi, who was still at the hospital keeping an eye on Iori. But the most obvious one missing was Ash, who was also missing in action.

The workers started their work to repair the clubhouse which was badly damaged during the fight. Elisabeth was observing them from a corner. Lien was standing near her.

"This is really a pain in the neck." Elisabeth rubbed her neck. "The fes is just coming up and we have to pour out money for such thing just before that." She stroked her stick in frustration.

"You can't blame them for everything." Replied Lien. "I still can't figure out why Iori would run wild during his guitar practice."

"Orochi…." mumbled Elisabeth.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just mumbling. By the way, where's Soiree?"

"Oh, that laggy kid?" Lien scratch her shoulder. "No idea."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, he did come this morning, but…. He skipped the next classes. No idea where he went to hide."

"Oh, gosh." Elisabeth looked up. "We really need more help to ensure the fes goes as smooth as it is. But he… ah, never mind. Lien, I'm counting on you as well. We need more help here."

"I sure won't let you down, future head student." Lien brushed her hair.

"Don't say that. It's still a long way to go, you know."

At Chae Lim's class…..

"I say, you know what? They say there will be new students coming in our class today." Hokutomaru started the gossip.

"Whoa, for real?" the girls asked.

"I heard there will be a girl and a guy." Said Chae Lim.

"I see Chae is interested already." Said Yumi. "You can't wait to see the guy, right?"

"Errr…. Not really." Her face blushed.

Just then the teacher came in. A girl and a guy followed her in.

"Class, I want to introduce to you two new students today. They will be here until the next terms to come. Go ahead."

"Hi, my name is Chun Hyang. Nice to meet you all." Said the girl. However, she was dressed in a guy's clothes. Even her hair was as short as a guy and her face looked exactly like a guy too.

""Waaahhhh! So handsome!!" some of the girls started exclaiming in joy. As expected, they didn't realize she was a girl yet. The other one smiled; the guy. He had a pony tail tied down to his waist, with the face of a girl and dressed up in Lolita-style dress.

"Hi, I'm Cho Hyun. Nice to meet ya." He stood out and introduced himself.

"Fuyoh! Kawaiii!!" The boys' turn to go mad over him. Chun Hyang just giggled to herself. Even Cho Hyun was giggling, before his eyes caught sight of Chae Lim, who wasn't responding at all. She was glaring at them with a blank face.

"So, both of you are Koreans, right?" the 'joker' popped the first question.

"That's right." Cho Hyun blinked at them.

"Waaaalliiiaooooo!!" the boys went mad again. Chae wasn't responding again, as expected. Cho Hyun looked at Chun Hyang. They gulped.

"This is not good. That girl seems to be a Korean too." Cho Hyun gave an eye signal to her.

"Just watch it there. I'll handle the rest of it later." Chun Hyang replied with her eye signal as well. The female teacher looked at everyone and said.

"Why is everyone so wild about them? What about your own teacher?"

"We've lost our taste for you, missy." One of them cried out. Everyone laughed, except Chae.

"Plus, they're Koreans!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Missy, maybe you should change your hairstyle to attract us again!" exclaimed Hokutomaru. "Like cropping that tail away. I can help you with my shuriken."

"Hey, hey. Don't go too far, Maru. I love my tail." She grabbed her tail in fear. Everyone except Chae laughed out hysterically again. The madness was so great that Even Jhun's class which was at the other end could hear them. They don't have any class at the moment, but they weren't that noisy either.

"What the fuck is going on out there?" the boys started questioning each other. The girls started gossiping to each other. Jhun looked at them from his seat, listening to his iPod loaded with Athena's songs. Then he took them off and stood up.

"Let's go have a look." He marched out to Chae's class. Most of them followed him, like their leader and they peeped at Chae's class.

"Both of you go get your seats over there." The teacher pointed at the end. "I'll need to hand a few more forms to the Head, so don't make too much noise until I'm back. Monitor, look after them." She left the class without even noticing Jhun and the gang, who were hiding at the stairs as she passed by them.

"Oh my, oh my. I can't believe there will be more Koreans in this class." Exclaimed Yumi. "Both of you are transfer students, right?"

"That's right. And we're twins." Said Chun Hyang.

"Whoa. Twins." The guys crowded around them. "When was the last time we see twins around here?"

"What about the Meira brothers?" Yukito noted them, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hehehe, Onegai Twins…" thought Yumi.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't see both of them today." Noted another one.

"You both came in right on time." Yumi grabbed Cho Hyun's hands. He blushed.

"What's up?" Chun Hyang did most of the talking.

"Coz gakuensai is in two days time." Exclaimed Yumi again.

"Oh, really?" Cho Hyun seemed excited. "So, has this class got involved in anything?"

They stared at him. Then Yukito went to her and said.

"Nah, nothing. Originally we wanted to do a maid café, but there's too many classes doing it already, so it had to be scrapped, and there's no time to come up with new ideas."

"Aww, too bad." He replied.

"So tell us more about yourselves." Chae bumped in all of a sudden.

"Whoa, Chae. Now you're getting in." said Yumi.

"Well, soon you'll know something more about them." She rubbed her cheek. Cho Hyun glared at her back.

"Hey, wait. You're both Koreans right? But you sound so hostile here." Said Hokutomaru.

"Oh, nothing really." Chae scratched her head. "Too much Ragnarok back home right?" she looked at Chun Hyang.

"Err… yeah. You guess it right. We love playing Ragnarok."

"Oh, you mean that popular MMORPG with Valkyries?" Yumi exclaimed. "I just love it! Oh, my dearest VALKYRIE…!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. The gameplay 's really cool." Added Hokutomaru.

"Here we go… Ragnarok." Yukito adjusted his glasses.

"I see." Chae went close to her and whispered at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell them about your secrets. But I hope for a good explanation later on." She reversed back. "I'm Chae Lim. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out. Chun Hyang looked at her for a moment, hesitated before replying.

"Chun Hyang. Nice to meet you. Doki doki." She shook her hand at last.

"Ah, so that means we are all friends now. Case closed." Said Yukito. Chae looked at Cho Hyun. He bowed his head in respect to her. Chae nodded back. At the same time, she thought.

"Maybe I can make some use out of them, with their dirty little secret." She rubbed he chin.

"So new students I see." Jhun whispered to them from outside. "Let's find a way to get near them later." He crept back to his class followed by the rest of them. Just before he stepped back into class, he looked at his friends. Two three of them already had nosebleed.

"What the fuck! Wipe it out, you fools! You want our own girls to think that you're hentais or what?" he hit the one closest to him.

Just as returned to class, Yuri ran passed by them and entered Chae's class. She looked a little panic.

"Chae!" she called out. Chae's conversation with the new kids was disrupted.

"Hey, Yuri. Nandayoh?" Hokutomaru exclaimed.

"I'm not talking to you! Chae, come for a while." She went up to Chae, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the class.

"Whoa, what's going on, Yuri?"

"You gotta help me out, Chae. I know you're the only one left." Yuri panicked.

"What's up? You mean your band?"

"Yes, it is. I need you to be the second guitarist."

"Hey, what do you mean? You want me to take over at this time? The fes is only two days left."

"There's no choice, Chae. Saki-chan and Chiyuri-chan won't be able to perform on that day. I already found a replacement for Saki-chan, but now only left is Chiyuri-chan, and so I'm hoping you can take her place. I know you're a good guitarist, Chae, so onegai." Yuri grabbed both of her hands as she pleaded.

"I understand, but… I don't know if I can master the music in just two days…"

"Don't worry about that, Chae! I'll handle that. The most important thing is a replacement. So it's ok right?"

"Errr… yeah… but…"

"Okay then, it's solved! Yokata." Yuri held her hands tight on her. "Meet me up at the old clubhouse after break. We'll be having our practice from that moment." Yuri ran off after that.

"Oh man." Chae smacked her head. "First is cross-dressing, now is a performance." She groaned to herself as she walked back into class, with her friends already staring at her the moment she returned back. She let out a sigh, and went back to them.

At the fighting dojo where Duo Lon and Xiao Lon loved hanging out most of them time, Duo Lon was standing at a corner of the building. Xiao Lon was busy carving a life-sized figure out of wood with her blades not far from him. Duo Lon watched her without saying a word. Just then, Benimaru arrived.

"So there you are, Duo-san." Said Benimaru.

"What brings you here?" replied Duo Lon without even looking at him.

"Well… you know. What Lisa's trying to do right now after what happen the other day…" Benimaru rubbed his forehead.

"The way you're telling me as if your class doesn't have anything to do during the festival." He looked at him at last.

"We're doing a maid café for that day. But you know, boys aren't mainly involved in such things, so…"

"I know, I know." Duo Lon stood straight up and went near him.

"This one here is also doing a maid café." He pointed at Xiao Lon, who was still carving. Now the figure looked like a girl which was very familiar to them.

"Oh, I see." Benimaru tried to take a closer look at it. "I think I've seen this girl before."

"Yeah. Xiao Mei's class decided to do a direct Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay café, and now Xiao Mei's in charge of preparing this figure for display on that day."

"No wonder she looked so familiar to me!" Benimaru smacked his cheek. "Haruhi, who don't know her. I can't believe it. Your sister's class gonna rock on that day." He looked at her. But then she was staring at them right now.

"Err… did I say anything wrong?"

Xiao Lon kept on staring at him. Benimaru didn't know what to do next. Duo Lon just ignored them. Finally Xiao Lon raised her blade and pointed at him.

"Tada no ningen ni wa kyomi arimasen." She said in a high tone, really depicting Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Oh, sou desu ka?" replied Benimaru. Xiao Lon turned away and continued carving the Haruhi figure which was nearly completed. Benimaru turned back to Duo Lon.

"If it isn't for this figure Xiao Mei wouldn't even be doing anything other than fighting and manga." Said Duo Lon all of a sudden. But immediately he turned towards Benimaru. "Now get straight to the point."

"Ok." Benimaru flexed his fist. "You know that Lisa's having a lot of problems now. Having to supervise the fes and also, to keep an eye on Ash."

"Ash…" Duo Lon looked up. "He's not around today."

"You're right. Ash's not around today. That damn coward dared not come to face the music today."

"So…?"

"Here's the point. Lisa's very busy, and she's worry that Ash might turn up on that day and cause havoc again. She's having a headache now thinking of that while observing the fes progress."

"So you're telling me she's trying to make us watch after Ash for her."

"She's asking for our help, as team mates. Plus, I don't have any other things to do right now, so I agreed to help out. Plus I can't wait to deal with him again for what he did to Kyo-san."

"You have a point here." Duo Lon looked at him. "Well, I am free after all. Our class is doing a haunted house."

"Whoa, then you're free? I thought you would be one of those ghosts in there? Seeing your current dress right now, actually it fits you to be a ghost."

"That's right! Ani-ki should be a ghost after all!" Xiao Lon exclaimed at them without even looking at them, closing one eye."

"They got the idea after observing my dress again that day." Duo Lon explained.

"Whoa, booyah." Benimaru closed his mouth, trying not to slip out.

"I softly declined any role in the haunted house, with the excuse that I've gave them the idea in the first place, and they accepted it."

"Mmmm, your classmates sure knew how to give and take with you. So you're free. Help us out and keep an eye during the fes."

"How can I help out? Betted not be a very heaving guarding."

"Wait. Can Xiao Lon help out too?" he whispered at him. "I just hope that she can give a hand in this too. Even if not directly a help, but maybe surveying around with you or whatsoever."

"I think that shouldn't be a problem. But I'm not sure if she's involved any further than that carving stuff."

"Never mind. I'm jus hoping to get more help here." Benimaru rubbed his cheek again. "So far only Lien's offered her help, so we still need more people to help her out with the watching. Man, the disciplinary board sure is very busy this year, after that trouble maker…"

"So our duty is to patrol the whole school?" asked Duo Lon.

"Honestly, yes. Our main role is to keep on eye for Ash and keep him out of trouble."

"That shouldn't be a problem, if there's nothing we should do on that day."

"Then it's settled." Benimaru combed his hair down to perfection. "I'll be going around looking for more recruits. Help me out if you can. Onegai." He walked away."

"Yeah, for Elisabeth." Replied Duo Lon as Benimaru left them. Xiao Lon carved on, but the fact was that she had been hearing all of their conversation from the very beginning. She smiled to herself, without Duo Lon noticing it.

"I've got a drum practicing after this." She mumbled. "Heh heh."

"We're going to have to round up this whole thing first, Xiao Mei." Duo Lon rubbed his shoulder as he turned around to her.

"There. Finish at last." Xiao Lon put the finishing carve on the Haruhi Suzumiya figure. "This should do the trick. Everyone will sure come to our café on that day."

"You really think so?" Duo Lon jeered at her. Xiao Lon stared back at him. Suddenly she realized something. At the speed of light, she threw one of her little kunai towards the top of a nearby tree. It hit something in the bushes and rattled.

"Someone's there." She exclaimed.

"Who the hell over there? Show yourself!" Duo Lon startled, and rushed towards the tree.

"Damn it, I've been spotted!" Shion mumbled to herself. She leaped out of the tree into the backyard and leaped out of their sight.

"She's getting away!" Xiao Lon rushed for her blades.

"She's been there all along. Obviously she has something to do wit yesterday. We can't let her escape." Duo Lon dashed after the intruder. Xiao Lon grabbed her blades and followed him from behind.

Shion kept on running at full speed. She turned to the other block, trying to evade them.

"They will be here any time now. I must get out of their sight as far as possible. Dang, if only Leona's here right now…"

But her thoughts were cut-short when she felt the unexpected presence of others behind her. She turned back, and saw Duo Lon & Xiao Lon dashing after her from far behind. They were still quite far; But Shion knew what the outcome would be.

"Oh my, they're sure fast. I must find a hiding place." She ran on. The two of them were catching up with her.

"Tomare!!" Xiao Lon threw her kunais at her as they dashed on. Shion dodged one of them. But Xiao Lon threw more, and Shion had to withdraw her whip and whipped the kunais away with her dart at the end of it. Xiao Lon pouted when her attack failed.

"Save your weapon, Xiao Mei. Whatever happens, we must catch up with her. Look, she heading towards the hostel. This should be our chance. We'll stop her from both directions, got it?"

"Got it, ani-ki!" Xiao Lon diverted out to another direction as Duo Lon dashed on after her.

"This is getting on my nerves." Shion mumbled to herself as she dashed into the hostel ground. She leaped across the guardhouse without even the guard noticing her presence like a wind; having his afternoon nap. Duo Lon leaped across the house and also went pass by the guard like a wind.

At one part of the ground, Lilly was hanging the clothes that she just washed.

"This should be the last one." She held up a large bed sheet and tried to fit it onto her clothesline; her fighting stick.

"Awww, it's too big, I have to fold it." She turned it over. Not far from her, Shion was running towards her, aiming to make a turn into the building via the back door. Lilly turned around.

"Ara, who's that? She thought, as she let down the sheet. Just then Xiao Lon leaped through the wall into the hostel ground and above the clothesline.

"Incoming!" she leaped past by her and took out her dagger and aimed at Shion.

"Shit! It's a trap!" Shion threw her whip, caught hold of the clothesline and swung it at her. Xiao Lon had to leaped aside and fell to the ground. Shion leaped over her.

"Ai ya! My clothes! I just washed them!" Lilly exclaimed in shock. But no one's listening to her.

"Out of my way!" Shion tried to get past her.

"Not a chance!" Xiao Lon threw another of her kunai at her. Shion had to duck to avoid it, thus missing her chance to escape.

"I took the whole day to wash them. You're unforgivable." Lilly kicked her stick up and charged at Shion. Shion leaped behind in an acrobatic style, avoiding her stick.

"Nice work, Lilly. Don't let her escape!" Xiao Lon jumped back to her feet and held her dagger up again. Finally Duo Lon arrived at the scene.

"Nice work, girls! Lilly, you're doing a fine job here!" he leaped into action.

"Damn it!" Shion thought upon seeing him. She held her hand up in the air and her spear came down out of nowhere. Lilly spanned her stick non stop at her, but had no problem countering it with her own. But in the end, she was pushed aback to the centre of them after all the spinning from the sticks. Lilly held her stick high at her. Xiao Lon quickly kept her dagger and revealed all of her blades from within her sleeves in one shot. Duo Lon stood right in front of her as he held his hand in a snake-like manner and aimed at her too.

"You have nowhere to run now, you rascal." Said Xiao Lon, letting her tongue out.

"Err…. What's going on here right now?" Lilly was a little confused.

"Now we'll have the answer." Said Duo Lon, without looking at her.

"Grrrr….. Just a little while more." Thought Shion as she bit he lips in anger….


	13. PreGakuensai

**_ROUND 5.5_**

Somewhere not far from the hostel area…

Rock Howard was already okay by that day… but the one sitting very next to him unexpectedly, was none other than K'. The two of them sat very close to each other under the tree, with their hands across their shoulders. Whip and Kula were nowhere in sight, and so was Chae or Hotaru.

"Now that we are together at last, we should celebrate this." Said Rock.

"You're annoying, you know." K' just replied without any expression on his face.

"Ha ha. If you go on like that, Kula's gonna be a little worried of you." He added.

"Yeah, right." He looked at him and held his hand at Rock's face. "Then what about your beloved Chae Lim? I know what happened that day. But what about this?"

"Aww, K'." Rock touched his hand with his, and looked closer to him. "I'm already tired of courting her. She just doesn't understand me after all. You really don't mind being with me, K'?" he held his lips closer to his.

"If that's the case, then not at all. I'm also looking for a good lover here. You really fit to be my boyfriend or so…"

"Hey, let me be your girlfriend ok? And I'm younger than you!" Rock sulked a little.

"Whatever, whatever…" K' kissed his cheek. Rock's face blushed a little. Just then a loud explosion could be heard from the hostel area.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rock startled.

"Just ignore it. Don't you want to spend the time with me now?" K' held his face closer to Rock. Rock's heart pounded heavily, nervously. "Those things don't matter right now. My boys can figure out those things for us later."

"Oh K'. Now I really love you." Rock closed his eyes and kissed K' at his cheek. K' rubbed Rock's face a bit. Rock's face blushed again.

********************************************************************************************

Back to the hostel area…………

Shion was surrounded by Duo Lon, Xiao Lon & Lilly right now, with nowhere to run.

"You can't escape." said Duo.

"Temee…" Shion bit his lips. He summoned out his spear once more and prepared to attack.

"What is wrong with this fellow anyway?" Lilly was a little confused, but nether less than thinking of punishing him for dirtying her laundry.

"That's what we're trying to find out." said Duo again. "If she doesn't want to say a word now, we'll just have to force her."

"Anii-ki's always right about this!!!" Xiao exclaimed, as she drew out her blades.

"Don't lose focus!" Duo exclaimed back all of a sudden, creating a fuss among them. And Shion really took the opportunity to strike first, throwing his spear towards Lilly.

"Kyyyaaa!!!" Lilly blocked the spear with her pole, lost her balance and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Watch out!" Duo leaped forward and swung his pigtail at Shion. He dodged it, dashed forward, passed Lilly , grabbed his spear up again and jumped at the wall, performing a wall jump.

"Try this!" Xiao threw her daggers at him. Shion turned his spear around like a fan and blocked the daggers.

"Arrggh, crap!" grumbled Xiao.

Shion leaped down towards Xiao and attacked her with his spear. Xiao revealed her larger blades from within her sleeves and blocked the spear in a cross-style combination. Shion threw a dart out of his pocket at her. She somersaulted behind to avoid it and quickly withdrew her blades. Shion pulled the dart back with his rope attached to it. The dart was pulled towards Xiao. She had to throw herself to the ground to avoid it.

"Xiao Mei!!!" Duo rushed to her aid. "Come to my aid, all you demons!!!" at that time, purple demonic auras appeared from behind him and gushed towards Shion, who just managed to withdraw his dart. He fought through the demonic auras and struggled out of there.

"Chance!" Duo dashed towards Shion.

"Ganbatte, ani-ki!!!" Xiao exclaimed all of a sudden, causing Duo to lose focus again. Shion noticed that and tried to escape from there.

"Arrgghh! She's escaping! Help me out!" he dashed on.

"Haik!" Xiao got up and warped herself to the other end, reappearing right in front of Shion, who stumbled with a surprise.

"Damn!" he gave a kick at her, she blocked it with her bare hands; actually she had her blades shielding her hands inside. The 2 of them engaged in direct Kung Fu attacks.

"Oww!" Lilly got up and rubbed her head. Realizing that they were still battling it out, she stood up and raised her pole.

"Here goes!" she started spinning her pole around like a fan, gathering all the ice around it; Super Freezing Whirlwind Attack!!!

Duo had already joint in the close combat as well. They traded kicks and blows non-stop against each other. Shion was already feeling pressured.

"This is get…ting….!!!" he felt the presence of another one all of a sudden. Then he smiled. "About time." he thought, as the battle continued. Duo was pressuring him the most with his Hizuko style. Shion just kept on attacking back, waiting for the right moment.

"Sanagi o yaburi, chou wa mau." Those chants were whispered around them.

"Gotcha!" thought Shion, and he gave Xiao a duck kick towards her legs. She leaped high into the sky, and drew out her blades. It was then Botan, who had been hiding on the roof top threw her invisible strings at her and it attached at her collar. The next thing her whole body was attached with the strings.

"It's playtime." said Botan, as she started manipulating the strings with her fingers. Xiao lost her consciousness and went berserk under Botan's command, throwing the blades towards Duo instead. Duo, surprisingly, evaded the blades without much concern about her at all. The main priority was to capture Shion.

"I'm almost there! Move out!" Yelled Lilly at them as she swung the spinning ice wheel at them. But Duo was too distracted to even hear her. He kept on attacking Shion. Shion saw the incoming wheel, and kicked Duo's chest. He blocked it, and was pushed to the other end, towards the incoming ice wheel.

"Sicko!!!" jeered Shion. Duo still haven't realized what was his plan. The uncontrolled Xiao went on with Botan's puppetry and threw another knife at Duo as she landed back onto the ground. Duo dodged the knife, and dashed towards her. Xiao summoned a purple Jian Zi st him and passed out. Duo slashed the Jian Zi into pieces directly with his hand like a blade, he turned his head towards the incoming ice wheel, and eyes became wide-opened. Too late!!! The wheel hit him, freezing him there like a life size statue.

"Oh my! My mistake!" Lilly panicked and lost her direction.

"So long stupids!!!" Shion ran off just like that. It took some time before the ice broke back into pieces and Duo broke free out of it.

"Urrgghh!!!" he fell to the ground, and then got back up.

"Are you okay?" Lilly was already next to him.

"Yeah." he rubbed his head. "Damn, she got away." he felt annoyed by now, as he looked at Xiao who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I missed the target. If only I…"

"Urusai!!!" Duo yelled at her. She trembled. It was then Xiao got up.

"Aww, what happen? She got away?" she rubbed her head. Just then, one of the hostel windows was flipped open, and Malin appeared out.

"You guys are so annoying since just now! Get the assess out of here right now!!!"

"What's your problem? Don't you realize we're trying to keep things up down here?" he yelled back in annoyance. But then Malin threw down some of her daggers at them, causing them to panicked and scrambled away from that area. Lilly ran back to her clothesline area, while the two of them went away from the hostel area.

"Now that's better." said Malin, ignoring how messed up was the hostel ground right now after that fight. She leaned at the window and called someone on her mobile phone.

"Hey, Kasumi? You're absent today, right? I know, I know. I heard the news. Anyway, you better attend gakuensai. I just thought up of a plan to nail Yuri on that day, and I need you to help out with my plan. What? I'll tell you the details when we meet up, so you better come. This is an order." she disconnected the line.

###########################################################

Shion had already left the campus area by now. As he ran on at the speed of a tiger, Botan came following him from behind.

"Nice job back there. Otherwise our plan would've failed."

"I'm just doing what I can right now. Plus there must other ways that I can do to continue serving Mukai-sama."

"That's enough right now. There's plenty more to come and for us to do before the summoning of Orochi once more. We'll need a careful plan next." the two of them ran on.

Back to the campus…

"I can't believe we lost that girl of all sorts just like that." Duo was still annoyed. They stopped by the gym area.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Xiao asked, back to her usual plain tone.

"Beats me." he said. "There's nothing else we can do. I'm going to tell this to Elisabeth. She should be with Student Council right now." he rubbed his cheek.

"Then I'm leaving." Xiao turned away and walked down the path.

"Omachinasai! Where you think you're going?"

"I still got things to do for gakuensai." she waved her knife in the air as she walked on.

"Man, this is getting to bother me." he thought. "Wonder if I should tell Benimaru as well?" he stood there thinking.

Quite some time later, Xiao entered the room on the fourth floor of the second building.

"You're late, Xiao-chan!" exclaimed Yuri. The room was full of band instruments. Yeah, Yuri's performing band. She was at the window with her guitar next to her on the chair. Still dressed in her sailor uniform, she wore a bunny hair band on her head. Hinako, the other guitarist was sitting near the board strumming her guitar soundly, in her usual outfit plus a fox hair band. Chae, the other replacement member, sat at the drums seat with her bass guitar strapped over her. She was dressed up in her red gym outfit, with a wolf hair band above her.

"Sumimasen." she rubbed her head. "There were important things to do just now, so…"

"AiiI, forget about it already. You're twenty minutes late. Hurry up and remove your blades. We don't have much time left to practice." said Yuri, as she strapped her guitar over her. Hinako got up and went to her position.

"Ganbatte, minna-san." she smiled.

"By the way, what is exactly the name of our band?" asked Chae.

"Oh yeah. Now you got me." Yuri rubbed her head. "I was too busy I didn't even think of a name yet."

"Let's just call it A-Play." said Chae.

"I assume the A means anime." said Xiao as she removed her blades carefully from her sleeves. "Since the songs really resembled those from Haruhi."

"Ha ha ha! You yourself was carving a Haruhi figure recently, I heard. Don't tell me you don't know about the songs from Haruhi?" Hinako looked at her.

"Urusai!!!" Xiao became annoyed. "You don't know how hard it was just to carved her out from scratch!"

"Then that's it! A-Play shall be the name of our band. Plus we don't have much time left. Dakara, ganbatte!!!" she raised her hand up in a posing very similar to Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Right." Chae left the drums area and stood by her position as well. Xiao dropped out all of her blades at a corner and covered them with a big cloth, changed her shirt into a short-sleeved one, donned the cat hair band on her head which was laid on the table and hurried on to the drums, picking up the sticks.

"Have you all memorized the music?" asked Yuri. They nodded their heads.

"Ok then. Let's rock!!!"


	14. The Dark Resurrection

_**PRE GAKUENSAI 2-THE DARK RESURRECTION**_

{FOREWORD: Now the chapter title doesn't mean that I'm using directly the Tekken 5 title. But rather I'm referring this title to one specific character in this chapter. Read on to find out who it was yourself.}

It was already late in the evening. Most of the tents had already been set up throughout the school compound as the heat for the school cultural festival got hotter. Just one day left; more than 12 hours left to be exact.

"Well, I guess that should be enough for today." Yuri let go off her guitar. She took off her yellow-colored headphone from her head and let it dangled on her shoulder. The rest of them ended the practice as well. Xiao Lon rushed back to her clothes and weapons.

"Fuh… that was close." said Chae, as she took off the wolf hair band off her head.

"Say, will it really be okay for us tomorrow?" asked Hinako. "We're playing with you two as stand-in members."

"I don't mind at all." replied Chae. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." she looked at Yuri. "Actually just to run away from Rock." she thought to herself.

"I think I'm beginning to regret joining this band as a back up." Xiao Lon sighed, as she changed back to her usual dress.

"And don't say that you're gonna pull out at the last moment tomorrow." added Chae. Yuri turned back and looked at them, but won't say a single word yet since after the beginning.

"I didn't mean that. After all, there's no turning back right now. We'll just have to play on till the very end." she slid her blades back into her sleeves.

"Speaking of that… how's Saki-san and Chiyuri-san doing now?" Chae looked back at Yuri. "Quite a while since that accident right?"

"They're doing well. But Saki-chan still had the trauma in her, and Chiyuri-chan's wrist won't be able to recover on time. That's why I got you girls as stand in for me." Finally she took off her bunny hair band. "But I heard that they might come to see our performance tomorrow if they can make the trip down."

"I'll teach those guys a lesson, if I know who did it to them." said Xiao.

"Acting strong, eh, Xiao?" Chae teased her as she changed back into her sailor uniform.

"Waaa, sugoi." said Hinako.

"Anyway, everyone should go home and get a good night sleep tonight. I want you all to come early for one last practice tomorrow, at the gym." Yuri went up to them. "And don't forget to memorize the notes for the extra song in case we have time tomorrow. Got it?"

"Haik!" they replied at once.

"A third song, eh?" Xiao thought to herself. "This would be interesting."

"If all clear, then go home."

"Yuri-chan wa?" Hinako looked at her as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll be off later. There's something else I have to complete 1st."

"Then I'm off. " Xiao Lon left the room in a hurry. Chae looked at them before it was her turn to leave the room with her bass guitar. "Ja, mata ashita."

"Itterashai." said Yuri.

"Mata ashita ne, Yuri-chan. Oyasumi." Hinako was the last to leave.

"Oyasumi." said Yuri. As soon as they were all gone, Yuri went and sat near the window, looking at the sunset. She let out a sigh.

"Can't believe it's already tomorrow. The last year to show off some skills. Onii-san, are you gonna come tomorrow?" she thought. As the sun set lower, Yuri watched on. Then she put on her headphone again, and connected it to her MP3 player.

Back to the tree area…

Rock and K' were still there under the tree.

"It's getting late. I gotta get going." Rock got up and grab his jacket and put it back on.

"You're sure you wanna be with me?" asked K' as he got up too.

""Well, of course."

"Then there is one last thing you need to do." he took out his glasses and donned them.

"Huh?"

"Prove to me one last time that Chae doesn't even bother to be with you, then we shall be together, clear?"

"Hah, that's easy. I'll find her tomorrow and give her a bunch of flowers. That should show her my feelings for her." Rock looked high up.

"Hmmmphh!" K' reacted to that.

"Then I gotta get going. I gotta plan it well. You'll know the result by the next day." he ran off.

"Yeah." thought K', then he walked down the path towards the main building, using the back way. On the way, the phone rang again.

"What now?"

"K', it's very late now. Where are you?" asked Kula from the other end of the phone.

"I know. I'm on my way home now. Give me time, will you?"

"Whip's preparing dinner already. If you're late, then there's nothing left for you, heh."

"Stop fooling around. I'm on my way now." he ended the call and reached the main building. He walked to the students locker area and reached for his locker. As he was about to open it, his eyes noticed a piece of paper slid at the hole by the side. He grabbed it, opened it and read it. His eyes was fueled with anger upon reading it.

"Will be waiting for you on the rooftop of GK tomorrow by noon. Shall settle the score there if possible. Plus a new present to show."

K' looked at the bottom of the paper. There was no name written there, but rather the symbol of a weird looking flame with polka dots within it. K' didn't need to think twice to guess the one who wrote it. His fist clenched the paper with anger.

"So you wanna settle it tomorrow? Right time. I was thinking of checking things out as well." With that his fist unleashed his flames out, burning the paper in his grasp. He opened his locker, grabbed his bag, slammed the door and walked out of the building towards the main gate. As soon as K' left the locker area, Nameless appeared from behind one of the lockers. He looked at K' from behind. And as he pushed his cloak further behind, he let out a very sly smile.

"So K' got a score to settle with someone. This is interesting. I must have a look at the fight tomorrow." he went back behind the locker and through the other side of the building and vanished into the darkness, as his cloak flew up behind him blown by the breeze.

Back to the earlier part…

Xiao Lon had left the building. She hurried to the behind part of the campus ground and headed down towards the dojo to get her bag. As soon as she reached the front door, she was about to slide it open when…

"Whoa, what took you so long, ojou-chan?!" Duo Lon appeared from behind the dojo.

"Aniki, you're still here?" Xiao looked at him. He hadn't change at all.

"I'm still wandering… what practice did you really had all along? And I though you usually don't like to do practices." he slid open the door.

"Band practice." Xiao went into the dojo. "Yuri-san recruited me as a replacement for her injured member at the very last moment. That's I have to practice, whether I like it or not."

"Oh, band?"

"Maybe you should see me in action tomorrow."

"Don't know yet. I have to keep guard tomorrow, remember?"

"I already expected that." Xiao grabbed her bag and exited the dojo. Duo closed the door and the two of them walked back home together.

At the same time…

Chae Lim finally reached the main building. Just before she stepped out of there, she peeped outside left and right, and then…

"Yikes!!!" she quickly rushed back behind the main door. Rock ran passed down the front of the building heading towards the main gate.

"Chae Lim, you are mine tomorrow." he exclaimed. "Or maybe not." he ran out of the gate and back home.

Chae peeped back out, and when she felt that she was safe, she came out and exited the building.

"Fuh, that was close." she slung her bag behind and headed to towards the gate.

"Hey, Chae!!!" someone called out from behind her. She turned back in surprise.

"Doshite? You looked a little nervous" Chun Hyang and Cho Ryun appeared before her.

"Oh, it's you two." Chae looked relieved, but she won't admit it of course.

"You'd been practicing since just now, right?" asked Chun Hyang.

"Well, you can say that."

"Ja, ashita gambatte ne." Cho Ryun held his hand up.

"What's up with both of you all of a sudden? It's just a normal performance, you know."

"But we like it… I mean… we've been listening to your practice since we found out you'll be playing in her band." said Cho Ryun.

"Yeah, he really meant it. I know everything, cause I follow him the whole day. Yeah, we'll be there at your performance. We'll be cheering for you." Chun Hyang brushed her hair behind, showing off her boyish behavior again.

"You two sure are weird." Chae rubbed her head. "You can even give me a headache for that."

"Maybe." replied Chun Hyang. She just smiled.

"Somehow we think that Chae is the best person here." added Cho Ryun.

"Ha ha, whatever, you sure are funny." Chae covered her left eye with her right hand and laughed it out. "My mood is kinda good right now. I'll treat you two dinner tonight."

"Whoa, for real?" Chun Hyang looked surprise. "You're de best Chae!"

"Yah at! We'll support you till the end Chae!" Cho Ryun tried to hug her.

"Hey, cut it out!" Chae gave a smack on his head, before he could even hug her.

"Ittai na." Cho Ryun held his head.

"Omae wa otoko ga. Don't forget that, baka." Chae held her head high up.

"Ha ha, now she's a girl right? So don't be shy to get a hug from a girl." Chung Hyang laughed out. "Maybe it's my turn." she went close to her.

"Whoa, not otday. We got a big day tomorrow. Girl meets girl can wait."

"Heh, heh. Feeling a little shy right?" said Chung Hyang. "Or maybe...."

"Now there's no one here, so I don't care." Chae showed some of her true colors.

"Then how about this?" Cho Ryun got back up and hug her by her arm instead.

"Oii, chotto!"

"Now that's better right? Don't be shy." said Chun Hyang.

"Let's go get our dinner!" Cho Ryun exclaimed as he rushed forward, dragging her too, still hugging her by the arm. "I want terriyaki and sukiyaki!!!"

"Oii, chotto machi nasai yo!" Chae tried to keep up with him.

"We will always be with you. Oh, I want the usual hot and spicy kimchi ramen." Chun Hyang followed them from behind. They passed by the empty tents throughout the path and exited the school compound. Jhun peeped at them from behind the boxes at one of the empty tents, without being noticed by them.

"Why are the two of them always together?" he meant the twins of course. "No way. Tomorrow I gotta tell her my love before it's too late. Aha, I'll give her flowers as well on that day." The problem here was he had a crush on Cho Ryun, without knowing his true identity. Poor Jhun, on the wrong end of love, that was expected from a guy who dared not even go near them in the first place, that now he wanted to be with one of them without finding out more.

Finally we focus on one last group for the day……..

Mayura and Akane were still hanging out at the school canteen area. The stores were closed of course, only the seat area was still left open. Akane was lying on her bag on the bench. She wore a white cloth-made eye patch covering her left eye.( If you've watch or read Air Gear before, you'll know that eye patch worn by Agito.) Yeah, her left eye was kinda hurt after the Rock & Roll battle between Iori and Yashiro. Mayura sat next to her, looking worried.

"What are we suppose to do now, Akane-chan?" Mayura looked worried as usual.

"It was your fault you want to be in Yashiro's team in the first place. Look what happen now? All the fuss." she jeered her elder twin.

"Then what now? Your own band's incomplete as well now."

"The show must go on, onee-chan." said Akane. "That's why now I want you to take over my role in Iori-kun's band."

"Are you sure about that. We don't have much time anymore, I don't know if we can cover up everything on time, you know, the practice and all those…."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! No more excuses! I'll take over Iori-kun's place. Don't worry, I did practiced his music before, so I know how to play his part. Plus I'm the vocalist, you know. BOF will continue to perform tomorrow as planned."

"But what about your eye? Won't it effect your performance?"

"I can do it even with one eye. The most important now is your part. You'll need to practice your part quick."

"Errr… anno ne…"

"Aiyoh, hayaku! We're going home now. We'll practice it at home as much time as we have left. Fortunately we got two guitars at home, and I kept a copy of the manuscripts as well " she quickly got up, grabbed her bag and grabbed Mayura's arm and rushed off.

"Matte yo!" Mayura quickly grabbed her bag as her in identical twin dragged her home. Only 12 hours left before the School Cultural Festival.


	15. Gakuensai Quadrilogy Episode 1

_**GAKUENSAI QUADRILOGY EPISODE 1**_

Finally that day had arrived: the school Cultural Festival. Everyone was anticipating it. Compared to last year, that year seemed to be the most exciting event of all for Maximum High.

All the tents around the school compound were filled up by various classes who took part in the event. They had various activities for that day, thanks to some of the students' parents who actually sponsored some of the items and prizes up for grabs. There were plenty more stores and cafes set up by the students in the nearby classes, in the buildings.

Elisabeth, Duo Lon and Benimaru were already there. Elisabeth was in the meeting room as usual, no time to hang out yet. The other two had started patrolling the area, looking for any suspicious signs. Lien and Xiao Lon were nowhere in sight yet. After all, it was still early, since there was no lesson on for that day.

9 a.m….

Soiree Meira arrived at the campus gate. He stopped, and glanced at the tents. There were already a number of students around there busy with their activities and also those who were passer bys. Some parents were already there as well.

"Aii, what a busy day today I guess." he rubbed his hair behind. "I wonder what should I do first? Brother's not around today, so I'll be bored around here. If Mignon's right here right now…" he thought. " Not, she must be busy as well. Then I'll just have to try and enjoy it on my own for the time being." he stepped into the compound.

"Now, where should I start first?" he looked left and right at all the nearby stalls first. "Ah, that one!" he went to the shooting stall first: hit the target with your rifle to win attractive prizes. Soiree had always wanted to try that at the amusement park, and it was a surprise that one class actually did that here.

"I'm in!" he grabbed the rifle, aimed for the target, but…

"Mmmm, which one's more attractive?" he gazed again. His eyes caught hold of a little stuffed lion.

"Hey, that one looked just like the doll from Fate/Stay Night! OK, you're mine!!!" he fired, and it actually hit the target. "Yahoo! Come to your big bro!!!" he exclaimed, as the one in charge there, who was his junior, gave him the stuffed lion.

"Now, what?" he walked away, with the lion crammed into his pocket. He walked around for a moment.

9.30 a.m….

"Awwwww, we made it." Athena groaned a little, as she, Kensou, Bao and Momoko arrived at the main gate, fully donned in their yukata from that day.

"You seemed to be a little bored." Kensou glanced at her. "When we reach here."

"What can you expect? I still got a concert later in the evening." she rubbed her forehead. "It's not that fun you know."

"Yeah? Then allow me to take over your place, while I give you all the time for your enjoyment today." he bowed.

"Ha ha, nice try, Ken-kun, but you can't fool me." she giggled.

"What the…?"

"Ken sure try to put on a joke here." said Bao.

"Itazura." added Momoko.

"Hey, I'm serious ok?" Kensou sulked.

"Ok, ok, I know. Let's go have all the fun while we still can right now." said Athena. "I wanna get a goldfish first" she grabbed him by the hand. "Hayaku!"

"Whoa, matte!" Kensou struggled to keep up with her.

"I also want one!" Momoko ran after them. Bao followed from behind.

As soon as they vanished into the crowd(?), Hinako arrived and entered the campus ground. She went straight to the canteen to help out her classmates first. Then finally Lien arrived.

"It's a little late. So I better just start my duty first." she hurried off to the main building to find the others, but to no avail.

"Ah, they must've started their duties by now." she shook her head and went in.

Athena and the rest of them were at a goldfish stall as expected. Coincidently, her junior Kaoru was one of them managing the stall.

"I'll get this one." Athena held her net high up with the bowl ready in the other hand.

"I bet you'll let it slip up again." Kensou closed his mouth and giggled.

"Gambatte, Athena-chan." Kaoru looked on from her table in front of them.

Athena scooped one of them with one shot, at the speed of light. It stayed in the net, and she quickly placed it into the bowl.

"Yah ta!" she held her bowl up in joy. "Got it at last!"

"That's great, Athena-chan." Kaoru congratulated her.

"Whoa, lucky this time." Kensou pinched his own cheek, as if he was dreaming. "Uso!!!"

"Uso ja nai." said Momoko next to him. "My turn now." she stepped forward.

"Haik. Irrashaimasse." Kaoru just smiled and went to get another bowl for her. "Nah, your net."

10.30 a.m….

Chae Lim, Chun Hyang and Cho Ryun arrived together at the campus ground. Chae was in her sports attire again as usual, with her bass guitar hung behind her back. Chun Hyang was in her boys' uniform again. But Cho Ryun wore a white Lolita-style dress instead, complete with a headdress and an umbrella with her.

"We still got time to have fun together first." said Chun Hyang. "Your final practice is later at noon, right?"

"Yeah." she rubbed her head. "But so what? Is it really that fun you think?"

"That means we still got time to hang out together., of course."

"Yeah, right." she thought. "Why am I with them now? What's the worst that would happen in the end?"

"I can guess what you're thinking." added Chun Hyang. "Maybe you can't wait for our first yuri kiss?" she thought. She just couldn't wait to start the girl meets girl event.

"Don't expect me to treat you guys again, I'm warning you first." Chae raised her fist at them.

"Daijobu. We brought our own money today."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cho Ryun rushed towards the nearest stalls. "Hayaku! Hayaku!" His umbrella was still above his head as he ran.

"Is he still a small kid or what?" thought Chae. "Plus is this Kamikaze Girls cosplay today?" Chun Hyang just smiled. They walked on

* * *

Soiree was in the building right now. He went to the nearest maid cafe opened by his own classmates.

"They sure are pretty in that outfit." he thought, referring to the French maid outfits worn by the girls.

"Looks like a coplay party instead." He shrugged his own shoulders, then went to the last empty table in the class and sat there.

"You sure have a good taste too, huh Soiree?" his friend Peter appeared from behind him.

"Hah! What can you expect? That's why this type of café is quite popular these days right?" he just rubbed his hair. Peter sat at the same table. One of the girls went up to them to get their order.

"Let's see what they actually serve." Soiree tried to look at the menu. "Huh?"

"I got an extra discount coupon. Let me treat you."

"Oh, really? Thanks. I could use one here." he looked at him. "After all, I didn't really bring that much money today."

"Why not?"

"Brother's still in hospital taking care of Luise, so…" he turned his attention towards the window for a moment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It's a pity they couldn't take part."

"Nah, it's ok. Brother's used to skip most of this kind of event, just for the sake of helping Fate." he looked back.

"But Luise…" said Peter. "She likes taking part in the cultural festival, you know."

"Oh, I didn't know that." said Soiree. "Then she's really a pity. Of all I can think of right now……….hey, why's the food's taking so long? Come on man."

"Ha ha, don't you see they're so busy? You think you're the only one waiting for them?"

"Oh, yeah." he looked at the long line of students waiting for their turn. "I didn't notice that just now. Weird." he rubbed his head again. "He he he."

11 a.m….

Malin was sitting at an empty table at the admin department somewhere in the main building. She had a small box placed next to the table. Looking a little agitated, she was flipping her dagger in the air while waiting for Kasumi to arrived. There were not many students around there, only a few of them passing by her. Most of them were in the deeper parts of the building and also at the other classrooms, busy with the cultural festival.

"Damn it." she thought. "Kono baka onna. I told her to come on time. Now it's past 11 already. She's really getting on my nerve here." she flipped her dagger higher and higher and higher.

Another 10 minutes passed by, and still no sign of Kasumi.

"This is taking my toll here." she kept her dagger and took out her yoyo-shaped blade instead ( was that a huuma anyway?). Before she could even swing it around….

"Hey Malin!" Kasumi exclaimed from afar, as she came running to her. Malin looked annoyed, as she got up and kept her blade.

"What took you so long, boke?!! I told you to come exactly at 11!"

"Gomen ne." she rubbed her own head in her stupidity. "I went to visit Iori-kun at the hospital just now. Well, you know, I don't wear a watch, so I didn't realize it was that late. I came running here when I finally found out it was close to 11."

"Aiih. What the fuck is going on with you? You seem to be weird lately."

"Maybe… because of Iori-kun…" her face became a little gloomy.

"……..…."

"I…I don't know. Iori-kun…………"

"What's with Iori? How's he doing?"

"Well… the doctors said he'll be ok. He's not in a critical situation at all. After all, he's quite strong. Demo………."

"Demo nanda?"

"I don't know. Physically I see he looks ok, but I can feel that he seems to be missing something. As if something has been taken away from him… yeah, since that battle that day." he held her palm close to her lips. "Something psychologically to me….."

"I guess I can't help you anything on that. The only way I can think of is to wait for him to get up, then you'll know what's different with him." she shrugged her head.

"Emm, I guess so."

"OK, back to our main topic." she sat back. "The plan to nail Yuri."

"You got a plan already?" she quickly sat opposite her at the table.

"Come closer."

Kasumi sat closer to her.

"Listen carefully. Here's the plan." she went close to her ear. "You know that Yuri'll be performing later in the evening?"

"Yeah. Right after Iori-kun's turn, but Iori-kun's out now, so… but I think she's the last one to perform." she stared at her.

"Hah, that means we still got time to try it out."

"What's the plan?" Kasumi looked annoyed now.

"Here." she stood up, carried the box onto the table and opened it. Kasumi peeped into it.

"Water balloons?" she rubbed her head in disbelief.

"Listen, later in the evening I'm gonna sneak into the backstage without them noticing. When it's almost Yuri's turn, I'm gonna climb up to the platform just above the stage."

"So you mean…?"

"Yeah." she let out a wicked smile. "When she performs down there, I'm gonna treat her with all this balloons from up there. That should put her to disgrace.!"

"Oh my, you're a genius."

"What else could you expect? Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Malin had her hand near her chin as she laughed it out, displaying her wicked ideas.

"Uhh, I can get it." Kasumi rubbed her chin. "But what do I have to do instead? You're the one who's gonna throw them down on her, and I ……"

"Of course I need you! Otherwise I wouldn't need you to come at all. I could've done it myself."

Kasumi looked confused.

"Look, I need you as the bait."

"Bait?"

"During the show, I want you to be in the front row, that Yuri can see you. When's it her turn, try and distract her. Get her attention, provoke her. Make sure she doesn't perform well. That should affect her performance as well. Most importantly, try to make her focus on you, so that she'll never even think of looking up at the platform, other wise it's not gonna work."

"Oh, I see."

"Now that's the plan."

"It's easy. I'll be there before her turn on the stage. Don't worry about me. You should worry about how to sneak in."

"I can take care of that."

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, you want to plan this thing that early and now…?"

"Nani?"

"It's only past 11 okay? The concerts won't start until almost 4 p.m.!!!"

"Yeah, that means…"

"Huh?"

"We still got time to enjoy this Gakuensai first."

"Don't tell me…?"

"Sorry to say it. But I was thinking that maybe this fes could cheer you up a bit. Don't be down the whole day just because of Iori. Try to cheer up. One day only."

"Maybe you're right."

"Then it's settled. Let's have fun first. I'll meet you later at the hall before the concert begins. We'll be needing the final preparations."

"Oh, okay."

Malin grabbed the box full of water balloons and went off into the building. Kasumi looked at her until she disappeared, before she turned and went to the path which led to the nearest classrooms.

"Maybe I'll have my lunch at one of those maid cafes first." she thought. She walked down.

Not long after both of them left, Kisarah Westfield entered the building from the front door. Her hair was dyed flaming red that day, what an unusual thing for her to do. (Find out why she's having red hair for that day in the last chapter)She walked up with her schoolbag straight to the very same table and sat there, placing her bag on it, ignoring the few students who were passing by there. She slouched herself for a moment, before sitting up straight again, and then let out a sigh. She looked around, realizing that she wasn't alone over there after all.

"This is meaningless at all. There's still too much time" she thought. "Nothing would beat this school cultural festival other than reading." She opened up her bag, took out a copy of the latest Maria+Holic manga and started reading it, apparently trying to kill off time.

11.30 a.m…..

The Maximum High gymnasium was a very large one, perhaps the biggest one in the whole Southtown area.

It was divided into 2 main halls; the Eastern Hall and the Western Hall, which could be combined together for the main Annual Sports Event.

At the Western Hall, right now….

Mayura and Akane and the rest of Iori's band mates were in there, with all the band's music instruments. Since the hall wasn't in use, they had decided to use the hall as the perfect place to make one last preparation before their turn for their concert later in the evening. Akane still had her eye patch on her left eye, and she wore a punk-style outfit. Mayura wore a less revealing one; actually she was wearing a more gothic-like dress, though it signifies her being more conservative than her sister. But then she was not so into gothic type fashion nor music. She was more into moe-typed fashion and also techno music.

"You gotta get that last tune right, onee-chan!" Akane exclaimed, as they entered their practice.

"Awww, dame yo. I don't know if I can work it out on time." Mayura looked stressed as she looked at the notes again and adjusted her guitar.

"We don't have much time left, that's why we're having it now!"

"Don't we have to modified a bit of that part? That's the one I haven't…."

"We don't have time to change anything! We gotta master it out now, we only have the whole noon left!"

"Huh? You mean I can't go to the other stalls and check them out today? But then when can I…? I thought I want to have a look at the plush dolls that they might be selling…"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! It's not like you've never been to gakuensai the previous year. We had gakuensai every year. Onee-chan only love to play, eh? Accept that as a payback for not being in this band in the first place. All work and no play for onee-chan today. You gotta make up what we had lost."

"I'm your elder sister, okay?"

"So what? You're just a few minutes older than me!" exclaimed Akane again towards her in identical twin.

"But we practice it out throughout the whole nite already."

"That was only your part, boke! I don't have problem with mine. But now we have to synchronize all the music together, so don't treat it likely. You two, got serious! Don't think that Iori-kun's not here, you can slack off a bit!!!" she turned to the other two guys. They startled.

"You don't have to be this harsh. After all, this is just a school performance. Iori's not here, will they even want to hear our performance?"

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I'm in charge here right now! Plus Iori-kun had given me the green light to perform an extra song right after our songs. It'll be my maiden solo performance. I can't let it go just like that! It will help me launch my career soon enough." her eyes glittered like the shining stars. The rest of them felt like being used by her as her dummies.

"You're not really performing solo. We're the ones who will be playing the music for you behind." said Mayura, who was looking annoyed by now. But Akane was the one getting on her nerves already.

"Onee-chan!!! Don't spoil the fun here! After all, I'm the one who will be singing here!" she held her guitar high up. "I'll show the whole school who is the real star here. It's my promise here! A star shall be born. And onee-chan shall help me realize it."

"Huh?" she made a weird face expression. "Then what about me? Don't forget that I'm also in the band."

"You're only playing the music behind. I'm the vocalist now, remember?" Akane glared at her.

"Eeeee." thought Mayura. "Somehow she looked more eerie with that eye patch."

"Hmmmm….." Akane let down her guitar for a while. "Since we're the only ones who will be singing 3 songs, I wonder why we're still not the last band to perform?"

"I heard that Yuri Sakazaki made a special arrangement for her band to be the last." said Iori's band mate.

"Sou desu ka? Then, it's really weird. She gets the special treatment and we don't, when we had Iori-kun in the band."

"Maybe it's the songs that they're gonna sing that influence the order." said Mayura. "But then, aren't they in the cosplay contest as well?"

"Maybe, who knows. Anyway, who cares about them cosplaying?" replied Akane. She adjusted her hair band. "Now, back to business. You all ready? We'll play the first song again."

"Mmmmm."

The other two nodded their heads without any other objection.. Akane turned back to her guitar in her grasps and held onto the strings.

"Saa….. Let's rock it!!!"

The practice went on. It was a loud one, but no one's really noticing it, since the area around the gym was quite deserted at the moment, everyone's busy meddling with the events at the school festival, they wouldn't even bother to watch a live practice yet, not until later in the evening, when the real show started.

Back outside………

Botan was hiding on a tree at the edge of the school building, not far from the festival area. Somehow no one noticed her up there, probably too busy with their own activities.

"Looks like everyone's having fun today." she thought. "Maybe I can have a look around too." she pulled her string around unattached. "After all, they are not around today. So that takes off some of the burden for the day. "

"You really have so much time lately." a voice spoke to her like a wind blowing by, most probably belonged to Shion.

"Yeah, right. I am free right now, so what's wrong? Too bad they saw you. Now you have to hide for the time being. You can't go around this area freely. I'm still in the shadow on the other hand. I can still mix around with the humans freely when I want while investigating. Not like you who caused a ruckus the other day. Ha ha, never mean to insult you, it' just my day today."

Botan leaped from the branch and landed on the ground. She quickly stood up and walked into the crowd at the event area, trying to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Now, where should I start first?" she looked around the nearby stalls. "They all looked good. Oh my, I'm getting greedy." she was behaving like an ordinary woman being filled with greed. "Oh, maybe I'll go for that cotton candy first." she hurried on to the nearby stall selling candies.

At a nearby stall…………….

Leona was one of those working out with her classmates at the cake stall, making cupcakes and crepes for the other students. The line was quite long, meaning how popular was their product being sold.

"Nah, one blueberry crepe done." she folded the crepe and wrapped it and handed it over to the student waiting for it.

"Thanks." she handed over a coupon to her. Leona took it and chuck it into a bowl filled with other coupons. Some other students were busy digging out heir money while waiting for their food to be ready.

"Hey, Leona." Whip approached her stall.

"Whip?" Leona was surprised. "You're that early.

"Yeah, I guess so." she rubbed the back of her head, with her tongue stuck out.

"You're alone today? What about K' and Kula? Aren't you hanging out with them most of the time now?"

"Oh, K' and Kula will be arriving soon. Oh, can I have one of those crepes too, since it's still early?"

"Coming right up." Leona grabbed the ingredients to mix them in the bowl. "How are you lately? Haven't seen you around lately."

"Well, maybe it's because of the supplementary exams. I've been staying indoors lately to keep up my studies."

"I see. Yeah, sure you don't want to be left behind after all." said Leona.

"How's Ralf and Clark?"

"Nah, haven't heard of them lately. They went with that Marco guy to retrieved some type of treasure. Still not back yet."

"Oh my gosh. I wonder id they're okay?"

"I won't waste my time worrying about them. No matter how dangerous it is, no matter how many booby traps are there over there, they can still make it back safely."

"You sure get the right feeling about them."

"Captain Heidern knows them better. So forget about them. Your crepe's coming up. Hold on a little while. You're not the only one here buying."

"I know." Whip smiled, as she waited at the side of the stall. The line of students waiting to buy cakes was still quite long. It would be a very busy day for Leona and her class.

A girl ran past by the stall. She was in her normal school uniform. Her hair was long and silky blue, and she had the face of an angel. Her body shape was not bad either. She was carrying some pile of manuscripts or something like that. She was wearing a small brown hat on her head like the ones worn by acolytes.

( Just who was she? Find out in episode 3)


	16. Gakuensai Quadrilogy Episode 2

_** EPISODE 2**_

Athena & her gang were at another game stall. She was the one taking part in the ring- throwing event.

"Oh, I really want that kawaii plush doll!" she exclaimed, as she held each ring high up and aimed at the targets. "This time I'll get that one!"

"Whoa, don't just make all those big talks. Hurry up and get it." Kensou jeered her.

"Gambatte, Athena-chan." said Momoko. "You can make it!"

"Onee-sama, gnabatte!" two of Athena's girl fans were also cheering for her at the side.

"Yosh, here I go." and she threw the rings…. As she was dancing. The rings fell of the tables, missing their targets…. All except for one. It hit exactly at the doll's standstill, which was the target.

"Hei, you hit it." said Bao.

"Yeiii! Got it!" Athena leaped in joy. As the stall owner handed over the doll to her, she hugged it like she was hugging a pet.

"Omedetto, onee-sama." said the two of them.

"Arigato." she winked and smiled at them.

"Yaahh, onee-sama!" they couldn't hold back their joy at being appreciated by their idol.

"My, my, all that excitement." Kensou just rubbed his forehead.

"So, what next?" Athena turned back at them.

"Huh? Errr… well…."

"How about lunch right now? I'm getting hungry, after all the fun so far." she added.

"Err….okay. Not bad."

"Yeah, and it's almost noon already." added Bao.

"It's almost noon already? My, then we have to get our lunch now. I'll be off for my last practice after that." Athena thought back her plans for that day.

"Yeah, let's go. No time to waste. But I'm not treating you guys. Sifu didn't give me that much to spend today." Kensou brushed his hair, a little nervous.

"I want to try those oden today. I thought I saw a stall somewhere here just now." said Momoko.

"Let's get some taiyaki as well." said Bao.

"I never heard a Gakuensai stall ever sell taiyaki before." Kensou rubbed his head again. "Do you think it's that easy to make a high quality taiyaki?"

"Then it's ok. We can just try their ramen." he replied.

"Ramen…" thought Kensou. "I wonder if there's any of them dressing up as real maids to serve them?" he thought.

"You're thinking something eechi, aren't you?" Athena stared in front of his face.

"Whoa!" Kensou was taken by surprise. "Don't appear all of a sudden like that. And I'm not thinking such things!"

"But your face was red just now."

"Err…. No, it's just that I'm getting hot."

"Ha ha ha." Athena laughed out. The rest giggled at him. Kensou pouted in embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's go." Kensou off. They followed him form behind, still giggling.

12.12 p.m….

It was noon already. The School Festival had reached the 2nd of the 3 phases.

At the Eastern Hall of the gymnasium…

Yuri Sakazaki was there, using the hall for practice. She was still in her sailor uniform, but already had her yellow headphone on her head. The drums had been placed at the side, waiting for its player Xiao Lon to play it. None of them were there yet, so Yuri chugged her bag at a corner and took out her guitar and adjusted it first while waiting for them to arrive.

"They're always like that. I'm always the earliest one, I guess." she pulled one of the strings tighter, and sighed. "Onii-chan, will you come and watch me in action today?" she thought. Ryo and Takuma were always busy back at the dojo, so she always handled things by herself, although Ryo did took off time to be with her before, he was always busy managing the dojo, plus Robert's business had been in ups and downs lately.

"Sorry I'm late." Hinako appeared at the main door and the other end. Yuri stood up and looked at her.

"Well, I'm just the only one here, you don't have to apologize." she leaned her guitar at the wall and walked to her. Hinako entered the hall with her guitar and placed it aside.

"You know I had to help out with my class at the canteen, right?"

"I know, that's why it's okay for you." she took her headphone and dangled it at her neck. "Now, the rest of them…"

"Shinpai shinaide. Chae's on her way now. I saw her this morning while on duty."

"What about Xiao?"

"Err….. shiranai. I didn't see her at all the whole day."

"Gosh. Aw…. never mind. Go and get ready first. We'll start practicing as soon as everyone arrives." she put on her headphone again and went back to her guitar. Hinako started adjusting her guitar as well. Around 5 minutes later…..

"Yo!"

The two of them turned towards the entrance door. Chae Lim stood there with her bass guitar, letting out a smile. Yet she was still in her sailor uniform as well.

"You've been waiting that long?" she asked them as she stepped in.

"Not long." said Hinako.

"Long enough for you to have fun with your friends." said Yuri.

"I didn't."

"Then…. What took you so long?"

"You think it's easy to get away from them, aren't you?" she jeered back. "Those two are a little crazy sometimes, dragging me here and there having all the fun by themselves. It took me all the time to finally get away from them and come here."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, whatever." Yuri looked straight at her. "But still, you'll be with them again later."

"…. They said they wanted to accompany me home later tonight, when everything's over."

"Wah, sugoi." said Hinako. "At least you have someone who's so caring about you."

"I doubt that part." Chae dug her leaf ear. "You all haven't even dress up yet."

"Since I just arrived…." said Hinako.

"I'm not gonna change yet, until the show starts." said Yuri.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Say….. Xiao-chan is sure very late." said Hinako.

"Yeah…come to notice it." Yuri turned and looked around the hall, but still no sign of her yet. "Anyone saw her this morning?"

They shook their head. Yuri smacked her forehead in disbelief.

"What's with Xiao? She's not around yet?"

"Maybe's she still sleeping." Chae revealed her sly smile at her. Yuri was taken aback by that.

"Nuts…"

"Maybe she's quitting after all. Ha ha." Hinako couldn't help herself with that joke.

"We got no choice. At least it's still noon. We'll have to wait for her first before we can finish this practice. You better change your dress first."

"And when are you gonna change yours?" added Chae.

"Welll…. Alright then, if Xiao's really late cause she overslept, then I'll change straight away."

"You said it!" Chae smiled and turned to Hinako. "Hinako, be my witness, ok?"

"Haik." Hinako made a salute as her reply. Chae took out her bass guitar and adjusted it, while they waited for Xiao to arrive.

12.30 p.m….

Jhun ran pass the hostel area, with a bunch of roses in his grasp. He looked left and right as he ran on.

"Oh my. Where is she?" he panic. Well, he was after Cho Ryun, not knowing his actual gender after all. With that flower, he was hoping to confess to her on that very day.

"I knew she was around today. I must get her before anyone else snatch her from me. You are my only love." Jhun was getting obsess with Cho Ryun. He ran until he went into the building. It was a little quiet in the GK building.

"Maybe I went into the wrong place." he looked around and to the other end. The hallway was deserted an quiet. Only the school lockers were visible along the way.

"I better get going." he walked down the hallway, panting. He grabbed the bunch of roses tightly as he walked on.

"She's mine, she's mine…."

"With such attitude, you really think so?" a voice spoke from behind him as soon as he reached the other end.

"Who the….?" Jhun turned back to look. Kang Bae Dal appeared from the other end of the lockers.

"Yo, it's been quite some time, Jhun."

"What's your problem? I don't have time for an idiot like you right now. Plus, you always find fault with me, so why must you bother me at the moment?"

"That's not what I mean." his left hand revealed a bouquet of roses as well. "This is what matters."

"What? Don't tell me…..?"

"That I'm also after that girl?"

"So you are….."

"Right. I'm in love with her as well. The moment I saw her that day, I was immediately struck by the love cupid. And that's when I decided, that I'll confess to her during the school festival itself. It will be very romantic you know."

"Damn you!" Jhun clenched his other fist. "I thought you're always in love with that girl in the same class as you? Are you trying to play stick?"

"What's the fuss? She's not even here, and I'm bored you know? And I know that you're originally in love with that Athena girl or something. Why? You've given up on her as well?"

"Oh FUCK YOU!"

"Yeah, fuck." he swayed the roses in front of him. "This battle is considered over once one of us gets that girl first. I really doubt you can find her before me. Till then, sucker!" he vanished back at the other end.

"Wait!" Jhun called out, but he was gone. "Damn it! Why do I need a love rival right now? Shit, I must reach to her first. And I must find a way to be with her alone as well, the other guy's always with her, I must lure her away." he ran down the hall and exited the building. "Maybe she's still at the stalls." he ran on.

About the same time….

Xiao Lon finally arrived at the school gate. With her bag carried behind her shoulder, she gave out a loud yawn.

"YAWNNNNN!" she closed her mouth with her right hand, since the bag was in her left hand's grasp.

"This is getting too late." she looked at the time. "They should be there by now." she entered the school compound and walked straight to towards the gym. She walked past by the main building and caught a glimpse of Kisarah, who was still seated at the table reading her manga. Xiao paid no attention to her and continued walking to the gym.

Rock Howard ran pass her as she walked down the path. He, like Jhun and Bae Dal, was holding a bunch of roses in his hands as well. Yeah, he was planning to confess one last time to Chae.

"I must win this. If I succeed, then I can still be her boyfriend. Otherwise, I'll just be with K' instead." he looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I must find her. Oh god, where is she? Chae!" he ran down the path, in the opposite direction as Xiao.

Back to the gym, the Eastern Hall…

Hinako and Chae had already changed their clothing to the ones they would be wearing for their performance. Hinako was in a shrine priestess dress, white clothe and red long skirt like the ones always worn by them. She had a fox hair band on her head already, making her looked like Tenko Kuugen instead. ( Wagaya no Oinari-sama) Chae on the other hand just changed to her usual red sports attire, together with her wolf hair band on her. Yuri was still in her sailor uniform as expected.

"Hey, nice dress there, Hinako." Chae looked closely at her.

"Err, thanks…. I just bought this dress few days ago." she turned around and posed like a model. "Well, I look great right?"

"Sugoi desu!" she held a thumbs up at her. "You really look like a miko with that. Maybe I should've bought a similar dress earlier." she admired it.

"Don't say such thing." Hinako blushed.

"Hoi!" Yuri went to them. "Stop acting like that. This is not a cosplay show, neither we have a shrine around here. Plus, what's so grand about that outfit?"

"Huh? Err…. Ano…"

"Well, I say a maid dress would suit you better instead, Hina-chan."

"Huh?"

"Whoa, Yuri. You're saying such things at this time. Didn't you guys planned what to wear earlier on?" Chae interrupted.

"…."

Chae stared at her. Yuri stared back at her.

"No." she said boldly, without any sense of regret at all.

"Aiya!" Chae couldn't believe her words, she fell to the floor.

"Chae-chan, daijoubu?" Hinako went to help her up.

"Shinpai shinaide. I'm a tough girl after all. He he." Chae was beginning to look nervous.

"Anyway, it doesn't really matter what you wanna wear. I don't mind at all. The main priority here is to be the best group to perform later today. So we shouldn't make anymore mistakes." Yuri walked back to get her guitar.

"Chotto." Chae regained herself. "Maybe I'm getting selfish here, but then, what are you gonna wear later today?"

Yuri turned her face and glanced back at them.

"You'll know later."

"Yeah, right. Provided Xiao really overslept right?"

"Yeah."

"Ano… it's getting late right? Xiao isn't here yet." said Hinako as she hung her guitar across her shoulder.

"That girl, she's getting me bored here." Chae took out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it, and chewed on it.

"Yaawwnnn!" Yuri yawned out all of a sudden, surprising the two of them. Chae nearly dropped her chocolate bar.

"What was that for?"

"I'm getting bored too. Piss that Xiao!"

"Piss me what?" asked a voice from afar.

"Whoa!" Yuri turned towards the door in surprise. Chae and Hinako looked calmly at Xiao Lon, who was standing at the main door, finally reaching there.

"You're really, really, really, damn late! You know what time is it right now right?!" Yuri exclaimed at her.

"Sorry for being late." Xiao stepped in, her hand raised up again. "Yawn… I overslept this morning."

"…..!"

You could imagine the horror upon Yuri's face the moment she heard that. Hinako was too startled to say a word. Chae nearly choked on the last piece of the chocolate bar.

"What did….. You just say?" asked Yuri, trying to calm herself down. Chae finally swallowed down the last piece.

"I overslept this morning."

"Aaaaarrrggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Yuri exclaimed. His eyes opened wide in terror. Hinako was still unable to say a word.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !" Chae burst into total laughter. Soon Hinako was also laughing out loud. Yuri remained frozen at her spot.

"Hoi, what's so funny about it?" Xiao got moody, as she went aside and threw her bag against the wall.

"So you really got up late, and came late!" Chae exclaimed. "That's funny!"

"Oh, that's a compliment for me eh?" she jeered back at her.

"Damn it. Ha ha, my stomach hurts, ha ha, all those laughter." she went on with it.

"Wait!" Yuri went up to her. "How come you overslept? It's impossible! You lived with your brother don't you? Doesn't he help you to get up if you're late?"

"Well….." she rubbed the back of her head. "I was kinda nervous yesterday, so I did some dagger throwing practice yesterday to calm down. Without realizing, it was quite late in the night already, so I ended up sleeping dead."

"And your brother?"

"He doesn't really care for such small matters. He only helps me if it involves a fight. And he left early this morning, if I'm not mistaken, since he was on duty today around the school." her facial expression was the same as usual, that kinda plain and serious look. Yuri stared at her like an idiot.

"Baka!" said Chae.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So, Yuri-chan?" said Hinako.

"Oh, yeah. The dressing. Yuri, as you said earlier, so hurry up and get dress up. Show us your dress!" Chae was agitating.

"Errr…." Yuri was pressured. Xiao looked up, puzzled.

"Did something happen here just now?"

"Nothing! Nothing really!" Yuri tried to cover up.

"Most importantly now, is that Yuri must change her clothing now! Xiao, you should hurry up and change too, and make sure Yuri changes as well." added Chae.

"Yeah, she's right." added Hinako.

"Ano… eto…" Yuri felt like she was trapped in a cage at that very moment.

"Come on, Yuri, change." Chae crept closer to her.

"Come on. I want to see Yuri-chan's clothes. It's sure gonna be as exciting as my one." Hinako's turn to get agitated.

"I wonder what's going on here, but since everyone's like that, I would like to see Yuri's dress as well." said Xiao, as she dropped all her blades at a corner.

"Alright, alright." Yuri felt she was being bind by them. "I'll go and dress up." she went for her bag containing her dress. "But I'll be changing there instead, so just wait and see. And while I'm changing, you better get ready. We're gonna start as soon as we get dress up. Come , Xiao." she hurriedly walked to the girls' locker room.

"Oh, coming." Xiao grabbed her own bag and followed her to the room. Chae and Hinako watched them vanished from their sight.

"Let's get ready first, like she said." Chae strapped up her bass guitar. Hinako strapped up her one too.

"By the way, is Saki-san and Chiyuri-san around today? Will they come and watch us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about that." her expression changed. "Maybe Chiyuri-san will come. It was her dream to make it big with her band during the fes. But now that she's out, I wonder if she's thinking about her dream."

"Sou desu ka?" she thought. The two of them said nothing after that, getting ready while waiting for the two of them to get dressed up.

Almost 1 p.m….

Somewhere at the school gardens…

K', Whip and Kula were loafing around there. After buying some food from the nearby stalls, they went and hid under a tree as usual, spending their time just sitting below it.

"Ahhh, it's really a good day today, isn't it K'? Kula stretched her arms in the air and laid back at the tree. K slouched under the tree while Whip sat near the trunk as she sorted out the food they just bought.

"There's nothing special about it." thought K'.

"Kula, here." Whip handed over the packet with oinari-san in it to her.

"Thanks." she took it, opened it, and started chewing on it.

"Whip, pass me the drink." K' looked at her.

"Here."

"Hmmmm." he grabbed it and opened it and drank it.

"This is great!" Kula held up the last piece of oinari-san. "I never thought they would even sell Japanese food in this school. WE should go and get more later." Kula exclaimed in joy, as she dropped the last piece into her wide-opened mouth and chewed it off.

"Oh, ok." replied Whip, as she chewed on some dorayaki. "Too bad this one's not made by anyone here. They even go beyond our expectation by reselling the food that they bought outside."

"Ha ha." Kula laughed. "At least we got these to eat. Who cares where they got it?" she unwrapped a lollipop and licked it, before poking it into her mouth.

"…" K' said nothing. As the time flew by, he looked up in the sky, then looked at his watch. "It is time." he thought.

"K', what's wrong?" asked Whip, going for the dumplings now.

"Oh, nothing really."

"You don't look up to your usual attitude. Is something bothering you?"

"Well…. It's not important."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I gotta go for a while." he stood up and put his glasses on.

"Huh, you're leaving now? What's the hurry? There's still plenty of time, you know." Kula said to him.

"I'm just leaving for a while. It won't take for long." he replied.

"Is it another fight you're getting involved in again?" asked Whip.

"Nothing really. I just remember some important things that I should solve today."

"Don't leave now. The fun's just started." Kula became a little gloomy as she begged him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You two go on first if you got any place to visit. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise." he gave a thumbs up and left.

"Don't forget your promise." said Kula. "Hurry up and finish it. I still want to be with you."

"I hope he's okay." thought Whip. "He's always like that since that fight." she was referring to the time when Ash succeeded in stealing the Yata mirror from Chizuru and escaped from them during the first battle ( here, in this fanfic, we assume that the fight took place somewhere outside of Maximum High)

K' went to the further part of the school area, heading towards the General Knowledge building, the building which housed the students from the GK stream. Everything looked normal around him as he walked on. But he knew it wasn't.

"There must be something behind his real aim." he thought. As he passed by the canteen area, Benimaru appeared at the other end of the area, but they didn't noticed each other. For when Benimaru reached the other end, K' was already out of sight.

"Nothing strange happening here either." he looked around. "Things is getting hard, without Kyo-san around. At least there's Yuki to take care of him. But me… sigh." he thought. "Ah, never mind about it right now. The fes's the main priority now. I must finish the job first. Then I'll ask Elisabeth about our next plan to take on Ash." he added on. "Hey, wait. No sign of Ash so far. I wonder where he's hiding now?" he walked on, going to the next area to check out.

K' reached the GK building. It was very quiet around there, as the area was not used at all for the school festival. There were only a few students passing by the area, just to get to their next destination. No one bothered to notice each other's existence there, including K'. He looked up at the highest floor. He could only see the clear sky beyond it, nothing up there.

"He's got to be at the rooftop." he thought. Not wanting to attract anyone's attention, he walked slowly to the entrance and entered the building without a single sound.

The GK building was apparently deserted as well. No one was in the building at that time, except for the main actors of the upcoming fight who were in the building.

Up at the extension rooftop. Ash was standing at the edge of the building. He was standing precariously at the edge with just one feet, but the handrails prevented him from falling further ahead, so instead he ended up leaning against the rails like a lazy bone trying to remain on his feet . He looked up at the sky, while waiting for his appointment.

"This day, is a very bright day." he thought. "A day, to have another fight which will eventually bring my plans another step closer. Soon, I won't have to loaf around these area anymore. K', your substitution for Kyo is just part of my plan, and I can get rid of you anytime I desire." he unwrapped his energy bar and munched on it.

Maybe Ash was too engrossed in his desire at that moment, that he didn't realized that another fellow was already there observing him since he arrived at the rooftop. Beyond the last steps there was still another roof built above it to protect the steps from the rain. And above it, was Nameless, lying turtle on the roof watching Ash quietly from there.

"Now, where's the other fellow?" he thought. "The time had passed by now. If he doesn't come, then this is meaningless to me." he was losing his patience. While Ash looked like he was on a high, not to say that he had hallucinating pills with him. ( ha ha ha)

"Klik." the sound of the door being opened at the rooftop. Nameless was the first to realized it, of course.

"He's here, at last." he crept further behind, hoping that K' wouldn't spot him either. K' appeared from the darkness of the stairs. He looked around and saw Ash at the end of the grill at the edge of the building.

"So there you are!" he exclaimed, as he walked towards him.

"Bonjour, what do we have here?" Ash said dizzily, as he turned back. K' was already standing opposite him.

"Oh, you're here at last, I see." Ash replied, without looking at him.

"Let's get straight to the point. You wanted a battle, isn't it?" K' said in a high tone. "I don't have time to play around with you!"

"Very well, then." Ash turned around and stared at him. "After all, your temper's worst than Kyo."

"Don't you dare compare me with that idiot!" K' went berserk. Nameless peep from his hiding spot.

"Wooo, this is getting to be fun." He held his finger at his lip. "Wait, did he just said Kyo?"

"Can't control your temper, eh? That will one reason why you're gonna lose, you know? You need some anger management?" he pushed his hair behind, revealing more of his forehead in front.

"I thought Kyo and Iori your main target? So why are you so eager to have a fight with me?"

"Don't you realized it yet? You're still a part of Kyo after all, even though it was you who forcefully received his DNA. I mess with those connected with Kyo….."

"What…?"

"My plan is nearing perfection very soon. All I need now is to go after Kyo. Which means, I'll just have to prove to Kyo that I'm better than him. Got it? But since Kyo's in hospital now, so I'll get you instead."

" Nonsense!"

"Nonsense? You're only an undesired obstacle in path. Your continuous existence around here will only threaten my well-ordered plan. Even if we do not have any grudge against each other, you'll still come after me. Why? Because you're still interconnected with Kyo after all. You're sharing part of his fate right now. His destiny also lies in your hands. Once I get rid of you, I won't have any problem getting Kyo's powers when the time comes."

"So that explains it." K' removed his glasses and kept it in his trousers' pocket instead. "That explains why you've been stalking me lately, since you first fought with Iori, even when I have nothing to do with him at that time."

"Hmm?" Ash glared at his trousers. "Weird? That's not his usual spot." he thought.

"Since you think I'm in your way, then we will settle it right here, today, like you really wish for." K' unzip his jacket and threw it aside, revealing his upper body.

"Yeah, the fight's about to begin. I should've brought some popcorn with me." Nameless grumbled as he observed the two of them.

"Then be it." Ash got into his position. K' clenched both fists and prepared to attack. A strong gust of wind blew past by them, as another great battle entered the next phase. No one except Nameless would know about the battle that took place up there, where no one else was around, except him.

"Let's rumble!" Ash raised his hands, ready to attack.

"Hiiaaahh!" K' charged at him, and he threw a punch at him. Ash blocked it with his arms, and was pushed back. K' charged forward again. Ash stood there, and aimed his fists at him, getting ready to counter.

"It will be better if we can end this fight as fast as possible." he said.

"As fast my ass!" K' used Iron Trigger, and then kicked the flames towards him.

"Heh." Ash let out a sly smile, and….

Zoop! He vanished as the flames flew past by him.

"What the…?" K' was surprised. He looked around trying to detect him.

"Damn it! Was that a new skill? Where is he? Where is he?" his eyes moved left and right. "He's still here somewhere." He tried to concentrate. He knew Ash was moving around him quickly. He tried to use his inner instinct.

"He's waiting to strike." he focused. Ash continued circling around him at a very high speed. K' gripped his own fists tightly, waiting to counter any possible attack.

…

…..

….

"He's here. He's there. He's here. He's there."

It was getting tense. How many minutes had passed by no one really knew.

Finally…..

"Germinal!" Ash held both palms in front trying to unleashed his ultimate push at K' from behind him. It was so swift.

"Behind!" K' managed to trace his presence behind him. He quickly turned behind and…..

"Heat Drive!" his own fists came into contact with Ash's. A great explosion erupted as the two powers clashed against each other. The impact caused a great wind vortex around them and scattered across the rooftop. The strong gusts of wind blew pass Nameless.

"Hmmmpphhhh…." he tried to keep his cloak from flying up, otherwise he would've been found.

Booossshhh!

The powerful impact in the middle finally caused the two of them to be thrown behind. K' slid behind on the floor roughly. He stopped himself with his fist firmly on the ground. Ash got back onto his balance in an acrobatic way at the other side of the rooftop. Yet the two of them were still not in a position where they could notice Nameless's presence there.

"Damn." K' stood straight up and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Ash stood still and adjusted his hair band, in a very carefree style.

"I guess your skills have improved a bit lately." he said. "Looks like I wasted my time trying to flank ya."

"Enough nonsense." K' snarled at him. "If you want to solve it, then hurry it up. I just wanna bash you up now till you can't lift your fingers at all."

"Really? You should know that I'm stronger than you, now that I have Iori's powers as well."

"Show it to me if you dare. I swear I'll get rid of you no matter what happens."

"Don't rush. The fun's just beginning." Ash got into his position. K' also prepared to fight.

"Hiiaaahh!"

Both of them charged at each other and engaged in a close combat fight. Fists clashed each other as they tried to defeat each other from close distance. That fight lasted for quite some time. Nameless watched on, without mentioning anything.

"One Inch!" K' delivered a direct blow at his abdomen. Ash seemed to spat out some of his saliva in reaction.

"Deal with it!" K' tried to land another blow with his other fist.

"Hmmph!" Ash recovered and countered him. He dodged it and gave an uppercut at his chin, sending him high up. Before K' even flew up into the air, Ash grabbed hold of his belt and slammed him down onto his feet again. His other hand gathered his green flames and he punched his face with it, letting go of the belt. K' was thrown behind.

"Urrgh, he's crazy." thought K'.

"Vitose!" Ash threw his flames towards K'. K' quickly balanced himself as he landed onto the ground.

"Balckout!" he glided past the flames and towards Ash again.

"Woah!" Ash was surprised. It was there K' leaped into the air towards him.

"Minute Spike!" A direct powerful kick landed straight on Ash's cheek.

"Orrgghhh!" Ash's turn to be thrown far behind from the impact. K" landed back onto the ground, feeling tired already. Ash fell onto the floor, but got up quickly. K' waited for him to attack again. He was already feeling the heat.

"What's up? Feeling tired already?" Ash looked at him. There was some scratch mark on his cheek, but he didn't seemed to care about it.

"HE….. He's not worn out yet?" thought K'. "He's really changed."

"I guess I'll show you one of my new skills now, as the main course." he stood there, without even his fists ready to fight. K' waited for him, not knowing what's gonna happen. And then….

"Huh?" K's eyes opened wide. Ash multiplied himself into 2 of himself, then 4, then 8 of him selves

"What's going on?" K' rubbed his eyes, but they were still there.

"Unbelievable, right?" said the Ash in the middle. "It's one of the powers of the Kagura Mirror. Now you can say that I'm invincible in this way. Can you still find the real me?"

"Can you spot the difference?" All eight of them gestured at once.

"Damn shit. I gotta focus. I'll have to take on all of them." thought K. It was then The Ashes split up and started running around him, circling him again, trying to make multiple attacks where possible.

"Shit." K' started dashing away , trying to break them up even further from each other..

"Ha ha ha ha!" The closest Ash leaped above him, but K' dodged him on time. Perhaps that was a decoy, for K' slammed his fist straight at him without any trouble. It hit straight into his torso.

"Orrgh!" he exclaimed out in pain, and vanished just like that.

"Fake one?" K' hesitated, for another 2 of them were already in front of him aiming a high jump kick.

"Blackout!" K' glided further behind. The two of them stomped onto the floor, cracking the area around the hit point.

K' leaped against the extension rooftop wall and push himself higher into the air.

"Iron Trigger 2nd Shot Below!" he unleashed his flames and kicked it straight down towards them. The 2 of them leaped aside, only for one of them to take the flames again.

"Arrrgghh taaa!" he yelled in pain as he slowly vanished. 2 down, 6 more to go.

The other Ashes still tried to flank him. As K' landed back onto the floor, they were still running and leaping around in all directions trying to confuse him.

"Now this is the real battle." K' rubbed his face again, feeling a little exhausted, but still with a strong will to fight.

"Ha ha ha ha! Can you still take us on?" The six of them exclaimed out at once, as they moved on.


End file.
